The Light Of Tomorrow
by Luna-Ciela
Summary: Voyager dans le passé, changer le futur, sauver des vies et essayer de ne pas se faire tuer par le beau, le grand Lord Voldemort et être dans son camp. Voici l'objectif de Harry Potter. Mais, il y a des éléments qu'il n'a pas pris en compte comme rencontrer l'amour en la personne de Lucius Malfoy, avoir une vrai famille et créer un effet papillon irréversible dû au destin. VEELA
1. Chapter 1

**The Light Of Tomorrow**

 **Par Luna-Ciel**

 **Source:** Harry Potter

 **Histoire** : à moi, Luna

 **Correctrice** : Elhy (mercii)

 **Résumé** : Voyager dans le passé, changer le futur, sauver des vies et essayer de ne pas se faire tuer par le beau, le grand Lord Voldemort, et être dans son camp. Voici l'objectif d'Harry Potter. Mais, il y a des éléments qu'il n'a pas pris en compte comme rencontrer l'amour en la personne de Lucius Malfoys, avoir une vraie famille et créer un effet papillon irréversible dû au destin.

 **Note** : M

 **Jumelage** : LM / HP

 **Publication:** Le Lundi

 **Chapitres** : Une quarantaine

 **Note!:** **Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs,**

C'est pour vous annoncer que j'ai écouté vos avis je n'abandonne pas cette histoire,néanmoins je souhaiterais la rendre plus cohérente.

Donc j'ai jugé bon de reprendre mes chapitres. Ne m'en voulez pas je vous en supplie, c'est toujours la même histoire avec les mêmes fondations mais présentée différemment,alors ne vous alarmez pas.

 **Chapitre 1**

C'est le son d'une cloche qui le sortit de sa torpeur, qui avait bien trop duré à son goût. C'était un monde nouveau qui l'attendait, un monde qu'il avait libéré et dont il était le héros. Après la guerre venait la guérison, le temps de se rétablir et d'écrire une nouvelle histoire.

Il sortit calmement du lit apprenant doucement à marcher, et sentit de nouveau la magie couler lentement en lui l'aidant petit à petit. Cette sensation lui fit comprendre qu'un énorme poids venait de lui être retiré. C'était la mort de Voldemort. Il prit une bouffée d'air qui lui remplit tous les poumons. Il pensait ne plus jamais être capable de ressentir cette impression de paix, car en effet ce n'était qu'une impression.

Regardant par la fenêtre de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, il apercevait la joie de vivre de la ville, les hurlements des marchants, du mouvement à perte de vue, des rires d'enfants et tout cela en pensant au lendemain, maintenant il y avait un lendemain.

\- Déjà debout ! Bien ! Hâtez de vous habiller ! Le temps presse vite !

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Ah ! Vous n'êtes pas au courant suis-je sotte, vous venez à peine de vous rétablir et me voilà entrain de vous dire de vous hâtez ! Vous, le plus grand sorcier et le seul de notre temps ! Après la mort de ce malheureux Albus et de l'ignoble et infâme Voldemort, vous êtes le seul qui nous reste !

-Euh que se passe t-il ?

\- Je ne vous l'ai pas encore dit ! Sachez que pour une fois depuis sa création le monde magique va pratiquer l'exécution publique comme les Moldus ! N'est ce pas fantastique de savoir que notre monde se rapproche inexorablement de nos confrères Moldus ! C'est si excitant ! Cela ne sera plus le baiser des détraqueurs, mais plusieurs méthodes plus extravagantes les unes que les autres. Il y aura d'abord une pendaison, puis une fusillade ensuite on n' utiliserez la guillotine, et des méthodes plus inventives que d'autre, il y a tellement de choix ! Cela nous rapproche tellement des Moldus c'est tellement fantas-

-Fantastique je sais... vous vous répétez. Mais qui vous êtes ?

\- Hoo encore désolé, ces jours sont si vivants ! Cela nous sort tellement de notre quotidien que j'en oublie les convenances, si vous sortez dehors vous n'en croirez pas vos yeux, le monde magique a tellement changé ! Le-non la...techo non...technique...non la...la-LA TECHNOLOGIE ! C'est ça ! La technologie des Moldus est si incroyablement efficace ! On peut faire tant de choses avec des simples ustensiles ! C'est si exi-

-Si excitant, je sais.

\- Je m'égare en effet, je suis Miss Pompins envoyée par Miss Granger et Mr. Weasley pour vous surveiller.

\- Euhh Miss Granger et me surveiller ? Pourquoi ne sont t-ils pas là ?

\- Pas dans le sens vous espionner croyez le bien, mais plus pour vous aider dans vos tâches quotidiennes, le héros ne doit jamais se fatiguer pour des choses aussi simples et inutiles et don...

\- Cela ne vous concerne en rien! J'ai fait ce que vous attendiez de moi donc désormais n'attendez plus rien de moi !

\- Oui en effet mais ce n'est pas de votre ressort, l'ordre vient de plus haut que...vous ! Je dois les en informer, je vous pris de m'attendre ici, j'en ai que pour quelques minutes, j'arrive.

S'habillant d'une tenue correcte, le survivant disparut de l'hôpital et apparut au ministère de la magie faisant sonner au passage toutes les sonnettes d'alarme, car personne, du moins pour les communs des sorciers, n'était capable de franchir les barrières magiques protégeant le ministère.

Du moins c'était sans compter sur la présence du survivant, car après avoir sortit leur baguette, ils les rangèrent tous et s'inclinèrent devant la personne idolâtrée de tous, qu'était Potter le Survivant ! Le héros du monde sorcier.

L'homme qui a vaincu l'affreux méchant et ses affreux acolytes qui martyrisaient de part et d'autre le monde, et éclairaient le monde sorcier des ténèbres. Le camp de la lumière régnait donc en maître en ce lieu, et tout était bien qui finissait bien.

Mais l'homme est un être. Y a-t-il forcement que deux camps ? Le bien et le mal, mais le bien est t'il forcement bien en protégeant la veuf et l'orphelin ? Le mal est t'il vraiment mauvais ? Tant de questions qui ne se posait malheureusement pas le héros.

arriva sur place, analysant la situation comme elle seule savait le faire, déclara promptement et placidement que le lieu pouvait se vider de toute oreille indiscrète, et invitant presque chaleureusement survivant à rentrer dans son bureau. apprit donc à la volée que sa meilleure amie était devenue la nouvelle ministre de la magie, grâce à l'inscription se trouvant devant sa porte.

-C'est fantastique Hermione ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Ministre de la magie c'est incroyable, comment est-ce possible alors que la guerre était i peine quelques jours, si je me souviens bien, déclara t-il incertain.

\- Harry commença t'elle durement réprimandant comme à son habitude Harry, comme si elle parlait à un enfant. Il t'est interdit de transplanter comme ça au ministère, et en plus sans prévenir. Etre le survivant ne te donne pas plus de droits que les autres. Ne pense pas que parce que tu es héros, nous allons te permettre tous tes caprices.

\- Sache que depuis ton réveil tu es sous haute surveillance, et le fait de vouloir qu'on te laisse vivre ta vie n'est pas possible peu importe tes désirs. Tu es pour l'instant le sorcier le plus puissant et tu es susceptible d'être le prochain mage noir. Nous devons à tout prix éviter cela, et en cela moi et le conseil avons prit la décision d'embrigader ta magie. Autrement dit de la restreindre petit à petit jusqu'à la faire disparaître, pas totalement mais juste assez pour que tu sois un sorcier avec un niveau magie acceptable.

-Comment ! Mais-

\- Cette décision est incontestable Harry, et ce n'est pas parce qu'on est ami que je vais mettre en danger ma position si durement acquise, pour toi. Comprends le bien, c'est pour le bien de tous, pour que chaque famille puise dormir tranquillement en pensant à demain, et non à le peur d'un nouveau mage noir. Tu le comprends n'est ce pas Harry ?

\- Je comprends. Mais et…

\- Harry ce n'est pas négociable et saches que bien des personne auraient voulu ta mort, mais j'ai pris ton partie en te laissant la vie sauve. Tu me dois la vie Harry ne l'oublie pas. Tu auras quartier libre lorsque qu'on n'aura embrigadé tes pouvoirs, en attendant tu seras sous haute surveillance. On ne sait jamais !

\- Et quand est ce qu'ils vont m'enlever mes pouvoirs, demanda t-il durement et haineusement.

\- Harry ...Harry, dit t-elle en soupirant. Toujours entrain de penser à toi, toujours autant égoïste, le monde ne tourne pas qu'autour de toi. On a d'autres préoccupations que ta petite pomme. Pense un peu aux autres, au peuple magique ! Tu peux disposer, c'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire et n'a pas le temps de venir te voir. Nous sommes tous occupé, sauf toi Mr le survivant. J'ai encore perdu du temps à cause de toi Harry ! Tu peux partir je ne te retiens pas.

\- Mr. Le survivant part, alors, et dis moi Miss je-sais-toi depuis quand appelles tu tes amis par leur nom de famille ? En plus d'utiliser des stupides surnoms que j'ai toujours détestés.

\- Le monde change Harry, et si tu veux savoir toi aussi tu as intérêt à changer, il faut vivre avec son temps, sinon tu seras exclu de notre société, qui est en pleine expansion. Sache Harry que je n'ai pas changé, j'ai toujours été comme ça, mais toi trop aveuglé par la gloire qu'allait t'apporter la mort de Voldemort et ton statut de survivant t'a empêché de voir notre vraie nature. Trop aveugle comme toujours Harry, tu es trop aveugle .

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils Hermione, sur ce je ne te dis pas au revoir, mais j'espère que tu viendras me voir un de ces quatre pour qu'on arrange ce malentendu entre nous.

\- Bon vent !

Harry partit donc du bureau le cœur serré. Ne voulant pas croire au changement de sa meilleure amie, espérant toujours qu'elle redevienne comme avant. Il devait en parler à Ron, lui saura peut être quoi faire. Espérant le trouver chez ses parents, il transplana donc chez eux, mais leur maison s'était transformée.

Le Terrier qui ressemblait à une vaste porcherie n'était plus. La maison bancale qui semblait tenir grâce à la magie n'existait plus. Il décida de rentrer, ce n'était plus la maison étroite, mais un énorme manoir vaste et de plusieurs étages avec des elfes de maison !

\- Que se passe t-il donc ici ?

\- Harry mais quelle surprise, nous ne t'entendons pas si tôt, mais qu'importe le plus important c'est que tu sois parmi nous ! Plus on est de fous plus on rit n'est ce pas ! Les expressions moldus sont si pratiques ! Tu as fait du bon boulot en détruisant Voldemort, mais nous aussi on mérite la gloire. J'ai détruit Bellatrix la folle celle qui a tué ton parrain, et ma famille t'a nourri et logé, n'es-tu pas d'accord avec moi ?

\- Si-Si tout à fait, vous avez raison, et je vous en remercie, s'empressa t-il de dire sous le regard perçant de Molly Weasley.

 **oOo**

\- Bien ! Vous avez entendu Rita Skeeter ?

\- Bien évidement ma plume à tout noté, donc tout ce que vous avez reçu est légitime, et non du vole. Bien bien ! Moi même je n'ai jamais douté de votre intégrité, mais les citoyens se demandaient d'où venait tout cet argent et cette soudaine richesse, alors que tout le monde est sous la paille vous brillez ! Ils voulaient tous avoir une explication, au fait que tous vos enfants soient maintenant si haut dans la société en dépit de leurs mauvaises notes ! Mais les actions que vous avez apporté à notre cause, et le fait d'avoir si bien nourri le survivant a permis, grâce à votre bonne aide de nous débarrasser de Voldemort. Vous méritez en effet tout ce qui vous arrive. Mais dite moi si je ne me trompe pas, les sorciers ont eu vent d'une certaine demande en mariage, faite par le survivant à votre petit dernière qui n'est d'autre que Ginny Weasley, dit elle avidement.

\- Non pas du tout j'étais moi même ravie de cette union, je n'attendais que ça !

\- Ce mariage était donc inévitable ?

\- En effet ma fille âgée de tout juste 10 ans, est tombée follement amoureuse du survivant, moi même je l'ai aidé à conquérir le cœur de ce jeune homme, et cela pour aboutir à un mariage, n'est ce pas fantastique ! Déclara t-elle sans vergogne, et fière de son dur labeur.

\- Bien sur que si, de plus vos petits enfants seront gâtés comme jamais avec autant d'argent qu'a le coffret du survivant. Ils peuvent même ne pas travailler, si ce mariage a bien lieu vous serez de loin la mère la plus riche qu'ait porté ce monde, vous serez même plus riche que les Malfoys.

\- En effet mais ce n'est qu'un petit plus, vous savez l'argent ne fait pas tout, mais il faut avouer qu'il contribue au bonheur d'un couple épanoui, vous vous êtes rendu compte de ma précédente condition. Nous vivions dans des pauvres conditions et arrivons à peine à nous nourrir, et avec une autre, plus glouton que mes pauvres enfants c'était extrêmement difficile. Harry mangeait comme un ogre, mais on était ravie de l'avoir parmi nous, n'en doutez pas. Nous savons qu'il allait nous rendre le triple de ce que nous avions fait pour lui. Et nous avions bien raison, n'est ce pas Harry ?

\- Euh-bien sûr ne vous inquiétez pas mais qu'ai je fais ? Je n'ai pas demandé Ginny en mariage.

\- Ho Harry toujours aussi tête en l'air ! Bien sur que tu l'as fait, mais tu l'as sans doute oublié avec tout ce que tu as vécu, c'est normal. Tu peux monter en haut, Ginny t'attend dans sa chambre, petit !

\- Attendez vous dites donc que vous n'allez pas épouser Miss. Ginny ?

\- Bien sur que non, il n'a jamais dit cela, que racontez vous donc Miss. Skeeter ! Le mariage aura bien lieu. Bien il est temps de partir pour vous je crois ! N'oubliez pas d'annoncer la nouvelle en grande pompe, le mariage de ma fille, et que tout le monde sorcier soit au courant, et envoie des cadeaux plus précieux les uns que les autres !

\- Bien sur Molly, et hâte d'avoir d'autres nouvelles pour nourrir la convoitise du monde sorcier !

\- Bien évidement peut être l'annonce d'un futur enfant !

-Ho déjà ? C'est à cause de cela que vous précipitez au tant le mariage de ces biens heureux futurs parents ?

-Qui sait ? Peut être ! Mais ne le dites à personne, il faut d'abord attendre la confirmation.

\- Bien sur vous me connaissez, personne à part quelques personnes de la rédaction ne connaîtront cette histoire, faites moi confiance ! Les secrets je les garde.

-Bien sur, c'est pour ça que j'ai fait appel à vous. Connaissant vos méthodes, et la manière dont vous allez l'annoncer. Avec ça, le monde sorcier sera en effervescence !

-Et vous avez raison ! Sur ce Molly. Mr. Potter raccompagnez moi.

-Mais, commença Molly.

-Ne vous inquiétez donc de rien Molly, c'est juste pour m'accompagner, je ne mettrais pas les mains sur votre futur gendre ! Accompagnez-moi donc, les murs ont des oreilles Mr. Potter. Je suis experte dans ce domaine vous le savez.

\- En effet, et vous avez une fâcheuse manière à déformer mes paroles et à les détourner à votre avantage, pour avoir le plus des lecteurs.

\- Certes mais je n'ai pas tort, tout ce que j'écris n'est que la stricte vérité, mais vous ne l'avouerez jamais. Sachez juste que je comprends les gens comme personne.

\- Vous les comprenez à votre manière, c'est ce que vous voulez dire !

-Savez-vous pourquoi j'étais chez les Weasley ? Non... vous ne connaissez rien Mr. Potter, à part vous plaindre de votre sort et vous occuper de vous même. Voyez les gens autour de vous ! Regarder leur nature, les sens cachés de leurs mots. Mais peu importe ce que je dis, vous ne voyez rien. Plus aveugle que vous, il n'y a point.

\- Vous êtes un outil Mr. Potter, un très bon outil qu'on manipule comme on veut ! Dont nous nous servons pour arriver à notre fin. Votre vie a été tracée et dessinée par d'autres que vous, et votre mariage a déjà été décidé depuis vos 11 ans. Trouvez-vous cela normal ?

\- Vos yeux ne cessent de se refermer sur eux même, et je crains que vous ne soyez aveugle à vie Mr. Potter. Merci de m'avoir accompagnée, c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire. Et comme je doute que vous soyez vous même au courant, vous venez d'offrir l'entièreté de vos coffres à la famille Weasley à Miss. Granger et à votre tante et à votre oncle. Tout votre héritage qui était dans votre famille depuis des siècles va être dilapidé par des traîtres à leur sang, des sangs-de-bourbe et des Moldus.

Sur ce, elle disparut laissant un survivant plus que perdu. Un survivant qui n'allait plus survivre très longtemps, d'après ce qu'elle avait identifié comme étant un philtre d'amour qu'avait apporté Ginny dans sa chambre, et la potion de libido qu'elle avait à la main. Un nouveau Potter allait être procréé.

 **A suivre.**

Je réécris cette histoire. L'histoire resta la même mais j'ai amélioré le tout. Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'espère qu'elle vous plaît et que vous continuerez à lire et à laisser un commentaire, vos avis comptent.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Light Of Tomorrow**

 **NB** : Merci pour vos Reviews : Aurelie Malfoy, Stormtrooper2, Bagheera, Emrysa, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce long chapitre.

J'attends vos impressions en bas du chapitre !

Un petit bonus vous attend en bas du chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre II- Une Tromperie?**

NB : Dumbeldore n'est pas mort

 **Chez les Weasley, 2 mois après la guerre**

-Vous venez d'offrir l'entièreté de vos coffres à la famille Weasley à , à votre tante et à votre oncle. Tout votre héritage qui était dans votre famille depuis des siècles, va être dilapidé par des traîtres à leurs sangs, des sangs-de-bourbe et des Moldus.

Ces mots tournaient en boucle dans son esprit pendant qu'il avançait sans s'en rendre compte, vers l'échafaud qu'était la maison des Weasley. Il se répétait ces mots sans les comprendre véritablement, sans saisir leur sens. Le jeune Harry Potter était en état de choc et ne mesurait pas encore ce que ces mots pouvaient impliquer comme conséquence pour lui dans un futur proche.

Il rentra et l'ambiance froide l'accueillit, la couleur de la maison n'était plus chaude mais glaciale, il n'y avait plus de bonne odeur de nourriture, de cris, de convivialité, mais le silence absolu comme si personne ne vivait ici.

Dans le salon, il voyait Madame Weasley qui notait ce qu'elle devait impérativement acheter comme nouvelle garde robe. Il monta à l'étage là où il savait que Ginny l'attendait. Il tourna dans l'immense couloir que comportait ce manoir. N'ayant pas le réflexe de demander en un elfe de maison son chemin il continua à chercher, et finit par sentir une belle odeur de parfums, qui devaient sans aucun doute coûter très cher. Il se rendit encore compte que les choses changeaient. Il frappa à la porte, et à peine eut-il le temps d'ouvrir la porte, qu'il se fit pousser à l'intérieur dès que la propriétaire de la dite chambre le reconnut.

\- Harry je t'attendais, tu m'as tellement manqué, si tu savais, quand j'ai entendu dire que tu étais blessé par cet horrible monstre de Voldemord.

\- Tu prononces son nom maintenant ? Dit Harry avec humour.

\- Il est mort Harry, affirma t'elle, donc plus aucun raison de se soucier d'une possible mort imminente.

\- En effet ! Affirma Harry, et donc que me veux-tu Ginny ?

\- Tu sais Harry les temps évoluent et il devrait en être de même pour notre relation, le temps des gamineries est fini, nous devenons adulte, et il est temps que tu prennes tes responsabilités et engagements envers moi.

La jeune audacieuse fit une pause dans son élan, et s'assit en invitant le jeune homme à coté d'elle. Elle lui servit du thé qui sentait la rosé d'un matin fraîchement cueillit. le jeune homme se souviendrait toujours de cette douce odeur qui remplissait ses narines, et quand il le but cette douce fraîcheur traversa son corps et s'arrêta dans un endroit précis de son anatomie.

Il apprécia cette chaleur réconfortante qu'il sentait dans tout son être, il ferma les yeux. Malheureusement pour lui, il rata le sourire qui était sans nul doute machiavélique de sa jeune et dangereuse compagne, qui dès lors savait et savourait tendrement sa victoire et sirotait avec plaisir son thé.

Si le jeune avait fait plus attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il aurait pu remarquer la différence de couleur de leurs deux thés, et aurait senti la différence de senteur et d'arôme des deux mixtures, car en effet son thé avait été mijoté par la jeune fille avec sa version d'amour.

Buvant tranquillement son thé, l'ancienne roturière essaya tant bien que mal de se tenir comme une dame, prenant pour exemple le souvenir qu'elle avait de la jeune et belle Narcissa, mais elle dut bien se rendre compte de la différence de posture qu'il y avait entre elles. Elle dut ravaler sa rage sur une dernière gorgée de thé, et accorda un regard au jeune homme rouge d'excitation à coté d'elle.

Elle dut bien s'avouer qu'il était beau, extrêmement beau et sauvage avec ses joues rougies, et la manière qu'il essayait de cacher son malaise entre ses cuisses, timidement mais vainement. Malheureusement et malgré sa beauté le jeune était inexpérimenté.

Ce manque d'expérience déplut fortement à la jeune fille qui voulait un homme, un vrai qui savait contrôler son territoire, qui ne laissait guère place à une quelconque intervention de sa part. Mais elle était bien loin du compte. Elle se devait de le guider, de perdre du temps en manière inutile, tout en douceur, alors qu'elle rêvait de quelque chose de plus brutal et sauvage.

Elle essaya de calmer ses attentes qui la rongeaient au plus profond d'elle-même, et en essayant de se souvenir des paroles fortes et passionnées de sa mère qui attendait au salon, guettant le bruit de leur ébats. Elle se résolue à essayer d'attirer le regard du jeune expérimenté sur elle même.

\- Et donc, reprit t-elle calmement comme si de rien était, j'ai décidé avec l'accord de mes parents, que notre mariage serait conclu dans les plus brefs délais, termina t-elle avec victoire en sachant d'avance l'amour qu'avait le jeune homme pour elle.

L'excitation était présente, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus, et avec la petite touche qu'avait préparée sa mère dans le thé ce soir, elle serait bien évidement enceinte de l'enfant de ce pauvre Harry. Et d'un tragique accident, il serait mort, et elles auront de ce fait tout l'héritage d'Harry et leur pouvoir ne sera plus contesté. Dès la preuve de la présence d'un enfant en elle-même, leurs droits sur la fortune de ce pauvre ignorant sera officielle et inviolable. Ils seront alors la famille la plus fortunée d'Angleterre pour en pas dire du monde. La pauvre et malheureuse famille Malfoys ne sera plus un problème, de toute façon leur exécution approchait.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que peut être grâce au lien qui existe entre les Malfoys et la famille Black via le parrain d'Harry, qui lui avait tout légué, peut être qu'à la mort des Malfoys ils pourraient tout récupérer. Ça serait si formidable de voir la déchéance de cette noble famille. Cela serait exquis d'avouer leurs plans droit dans leurs yeux et d'apercevoir l'horreur absolue. Ce serait l'apothéose de la gloire des Weasley.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas pris en compte le simple fait qu'Harry n'éprouverait rien pour elle. Et la seule chose qui l'avait incité à venir ici, c'était leur relation fraternelle ou du moins amicale. Mais il se rendit compte que la jeune Ginny ressentait pour lui tout autre sentiment, qui malheureusement ne pouvait pas lui permettre de répondre.

Se sentant nauséeux, et prit de vertige il essaya de retrouver ses esprits, mais le rapprochement de Ginny et ses sourires en coin ne lui échappaient guère. Sentant venir un danger des plus éminents sur sa personne, il écourta sa visite d'un au revoir, puis transplana d'un coup et sans baguette, malgré les sorts de protection qui se trouvaient dans le manoir.

 **A Poudlard tard le soir**

Après avoir fuit précipitamment la maison Weasley, le jeune adulte avait juste pensé à cet endroit où il avait passé l'un de ces plus beaux jours. C'était la plus belle année, pleine de découvertes, d'amitiés et de futiles querelles avec le jeune Drago Malfoys. Que ça lui paraissait loin tout ça. C'était le temps d'une certaine insouciance de la vie, avec une liberté certes restreinte mais qui était quand même présente. Qu'il aimerait revenir en ce temps, changer certaines erreurs qu'il avait faites.

S'aventurant dans les couloirs doucement après avoir caché sa présence avec un sort lancé en fourchelangue, il était juste là mais personne ne pouvait le savoir, ni ressentir sa présence. Il vagabondait donc en se remémorant les souvenirs heureux de ces belles années avec ses amis, ses aventure et ses mésaventures avec l'autre jeune homme.

Il essayait de comprendre le changement des ses amis, mais il ne voyait que les bons souvenirs, les bons cotés des choses. Leurs sourires et éclats de rire, la gloire aussi et enfin leur trio d'or si convoité par les autres maisons, la fierté des professeurs, mais pas celle de Rogue. Ce bon vieux Rogue mort, après lui avoir révélé ses profondes pensées, il ne connaissait pas ce Rogue, finalement, il ne connaissait personne.

Il arriva sans s'en rendre compte dans le bureau de Dumbeldore, qui lui, avait l'intelligence pour éviter une mort imminente, mais n'avait pas réussit à sauver ses membres noircis. En ouvrant la porte il eut peur de se faire remarquer, mais le directeur était en grande discussion et baissait sa garde.

Le vieux croulant entretenait une discussion houleuse avec l'une des rédactrices de la gazette des sorciers avec .

éclairez nous donc par rapport à votre soudaine fortune et votre appropriation d'un certain manoir et terrain qui d'après nos sources sont dans la famille Potter depuis des générations. est t-il au courant que vous l'escroquez de la sorte ? Vous et la famille Weasley ? Saviez vous que ces biens n'appartiennent pas uniquement au fils Potter, mais également à sa famille et la génération qui va suivre après lui ! C'est de l'escroquerie Mr le directeur ! Votre place ne vous permet pas de faire tout et n'importe quoi !

-Bien évidement miss, cracha le directeur, mais sachez avant d'en venir à de telles conclusions frauduleuses que Mr. Potter pour me remercier d'avoir embellit ses jeunes années me les a donné en tant que donation. J'ai une lettre pour le vérifier, il y a bien sa signature magique, son écriture maladroite, et sa signature en bas de la page, ce document est officiel et les gobelins l'a accepté.

\- Ne parlez donc pas sans preuve Madame, ou je me sentirais obligé de me défendre, et face à un tel manquement de professionnalisme de votre part, dans de nombreuses situations, comme par exemple, dans votre acharnement de dénigrement du héros du peuple sorcier, le juge se ferra un malin plaisir à vous discréditer devant tous les sorciers. Vous n'aurez plus aucun travail, ni moyens de subsistance, et je vous vois déjà mendier dans la rue comme une pauvresse de bas étage, Miss.

-Voila donc la vraie nature de la lumière, Albus nous montre enfin son vrai visage. Lorsque le peuple apprendra ça, s'en sera fini de vous.

-Mais de vous aussi très chère ! Alors je compte sur votre discrétion, entre confrères il faut s'entraider.

-Sachez juste que tout se paie un jour Albus, et votre malhonnêteté se ferra voir ! N'avez-vous aucune conscience pour ce pauvre Potter ! Vous l'avez envoyé chez ses horribles tuteurs sans le consentement de sa famille, de plus vous avez manipulé bon nombre de personne !

Devant le visage catastrophé d'Albus, elle sut qu'elle avait trouvé un point faible, mais très vite, le regard d'Albus se transforma en quelque chose de plus malicieux et tordu, son regard se noircit et devint dur. Son esprit se referma sur lui-même, les quelques doigts qui lui restaient se tordirent et blanchirent. Une haine profonde se dégageait de lui à l'encontre de la jeune imprudente qu'était la journaliste.

Mais ayant foi en ce qu'elle faisait, elle continua pour le bien de tous. Elle savait que le jeune garçon était rentré discrètement dans le bureau de ce vieux fou. Il les observait, et durant sa dernière tirade, elle lui avait lancé un sort de silence pour qu'il n'y ait aucun débordement. Il devait savoir. Il se devait d'ouvrir les yeux sur ce qui l'entourait. Il y a des choses qui pouvaient se faire pardonner par l'insouciance, et l'imprudence, mais certains crimes devaient être punis.

Rita avait toujours fait éclater a vérité, sans aucune honte face à la violation du respect de la vie privée des gens. Elle avait toujours voulu réveiller la conscience des gens, pour qu'il puisse construire leur propre esprit critique, et ne pas se faire manipuler par celui qui était plus riche, mieux classé ou qui avait de l'influence. Les Moldus étaient cruels entre eux, mais certains avaient des principes !

Et ces principes elle voulait les transmettre ici, aux sorciers. La liberté de chacun, l'égalité de tous, tout cela aurait pu être réalisé par le Lord au début, avant la première guerre, mais lui même avait mal tourné et avait oublié ces valeurs simples.

Elle avait su, que dernièrement ce qui l'avait fait tant changer, qui l'avait fait haïr si intensément les Moldus, qu'ils voulaient leur anéantissement complet et radical. Et sans s'en rendre compte, ils avaient été manipulés, contrôlés avec une aisance spectaculaire par l'homme qu'était Albus. Par ses idées extrémistes, il avait su voir son échec, puis avait façonné un jeune garçon orphelin qui lui réaliserait ses projets de gloire et pouvoir. Le pire pour elle, fut que personne ne s'en rendit compte.

Ils avaient tous vu le lord changer, devenir plus manique au fil du temps et des années, mais aucun d'eux n'avaient la réponse du pourquoi et du comment. Puis il y avait eu la première guerre, et ensuite la deuxième, tous ses amis, certains membres de sa famille étaient morts. Il ne restait plus qu'elle qui savait encore la vérité, et il devait le savoir et comprendre dans quel monde ils vivaient tous. Elle continua alors tendrement son discours en sachant venir sa fin.

-Vous pensiez que personne n'était au courant de votre duperie ! La mère Potter a toujours voulu épargner son fils de la vie des Moldus. Vous connaissiez leur haine envers nous, sorciers, et pourtant vous l'avez envoyé là-bas en prétendant des excuses plus farfelues les unes que les des autres.

\- Taisez-vous intrigante, comment osez-vous contester mes décisions, et celle du conseil de la magie, vous n'avez aucune preuve dans vos paroles. Je vous prie donc de sortir de mon bureau avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour vous !

\- Vous avez donné et créé des faux testaments aux gobelins, vous avez imité les signatures des parents de Potter ! Vous avez assassiné le gobelin en charge de garder les coffres des Potter, vous avez manipulé à votre guise le grand Voldemort pour qu'il répande vos idées d'anéantir les Moldus ! Vous l'avez manipulé et contrôlé à votre guise !

\- Voldemort n'avait jamais eu pour idée de tuer les Moldus au départ, il avait juste des idées révolutionnaires de modifier cette société ! Mais vous avec votre grandeur de pouvoir vous l'avez anéanti. Vous avez placé sur lui dès son plus jeune âge le sort d'imperium, déclara t-elle comme une sentence, avec la voix grave et implacable, aucune contestation était de mise, car ce n'était que la plus pure des vérités.

\- Comment l'avez vous appris, déclara Albus après un long silence, il ne réfutait pas les faits, il les acceptait.

Le jeune Harry Potter était juste pétrifié, aucun son, ou mouvement ne put sortir de lui en cet instant. Son grand et vénéré professeur, celui auquel il pouvait confier sa vie, à qui il donnerait sa vie. Son grand père, son bienfaiteur n'était plus. S'il l'avait été un jour, alors il ne restait plus que de lui un monstre.

Un effroyable monstre sans cœur, ni regret, cet être qui manipulait comme bon lui semblait. Il se moquait bien des conséquences sur les autres. Il avait créé tant de mal et de tristesse. Il avait créé la guerre et la haine, la peur, la mort d'un être si cher à ses yeux, et bien d'autres, mais le savait-il au moins, éprouvait-il du regret pour ses actes ?

En effet le vieux directeur n'avait aucun remord pour ses actes, il en était même fier. Il était déjà connu dans l'histoire et le restera. Il se dégageait de lui une telle prestance et fierté que le seul regard qu'il su accorder à Rita était celui d'un cafard.

Il la considérait comme une nuisible dans ses plans et projets. Il voulait juste savoir d'où lui venaient toutes ces informations qui risquaient de ternir son image de grand chef de la lumière. Il n'était pas encore prêt à être jeté et traîné dans la boue, il avait même d'énormes choses à accomplir.

Mais le choc pour ce jeune ignorant qu'était Potter fut la suite des événements qui approchaient tel un ouragan, cela le marquera à vie et le confortera dans l'idée que le monde dans lequel il vivait était bien tordu et sans cœur.

 **A suivre !**

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Que pensez-vous des révélations faites par Rita, du plan de dumby, d'Harry et des Weasley ? Espériez vous qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Harry et Ginny ? Et que pensez-vous de ce complot contre mon cher et tendre Harry ?

 **Review !**

 **Bonus** : titre du prochain chapitre, Révélation douloureuse.

Pour Stormtrooper2 , je vais essayer de voir avec la publication de ce chapitre si cela ne marche toujours pas je vais y remédier radicalement ! Lol.

Pour Emrysa , je vais essayer de régler ce problème :)

Pour Bagheera, merci pour tes encouragements ! Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaît tout autant !

Pour Aurelie Malfoy , merci pour tes encouragements, Harry est une vraie tête de mule ! il va finir par l'écouter ;) bisou :D


	3. Chapter 3

**The Light of Tomorrow By Luna-Ciela**

NB : Je vous remercie pour tous vos Reviews, ils me vont droit au cœur et me motivent encore plus ! La réponse de vos review se trouve en bas du chapitre. Sur ce j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre.

Merci à ma très chère correctrice, Elhy (que ferrais je sans toi !?) :D

Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre III- Révélation Douloureuse**

 **A Poudlard,**

Dans le bureau du directeur, la magie était palpable, une pression invisible et soudaine remplit la pièce, une tension malsaine s'y dégageait, une tension froide et lourde. Ici aura lieu un crime, un crime bien froid, tordu et infecte.

Le bureau sera sans doute rempli de sang, la bibliothèque sera souillée de cette chose rouge et chaude. Les tapis seront difficiles à nettoyer. Les cris seront durs à entendre et tueront les tympans des quelques personnes présentes.

Sur l'instant, ils s'observaient comme chiens et chats, aucun d'eux n'allaient plier. Ils se dévisageaient du regard, essayant de dissuader l'autre d'entreprendre le moindre geste. La tension se faisait sentir, le malaise s'éternisait dans les entrailles du plus faible présent ici Harry.

Il observa avec peur la guerre des deux sorciers, une guerre silencieuse mais qui le chamboulait, une pression soudaine lui coupa le souffle. Dumbeldore passa à l'action et laissa sa magie dévorer la pièce. Elle fit la circonférence de la pièce bloquant tout les portes de sortie, aucune échappatoire n'était permise. Puis elle revient à son propriétaire, doucement ayant accompli sa mission avec délice.

Avalant sa salive lourdement, Rita prit la parole.

\- Pensez-vous vraiment pouvoir me tuer en silence Monsieur le directeur ?

Le vieux ne bougea pas, il analysa le bureau, regarda avec insistance en direction de Potter. Dès lors, le directeur balança son regard vers Rita en l'observa lourdement, puis avant de lui répondre celui-ci se réinstalla confortablement dans son siège avec un agacement évidant dans la voix, et répondit placidement.

\- Je ne suis pas assez fou pour penser cela, mais j'ai bien peur que vos précautions ne puissent servir bien longtemps.

\- J'ai déjà écrit mon article et il sera publié demain sans faute. Toute la rédaction est au courant de vos manigances ! L'original de tous mes travaux sera confié à une personne de confiance sous peu, cette personne est capable d'avoir votre peau et celles de toutes les personnes que vous protégez ! Je sais bien des choses monsieur le directeur : Dit-elle avec une assurance sans faille.

Cette vieille femme savait bien des choses en effet, lourdement cachées au fond d'elle même. Après sa visite chez les Weasley, elle avait eu tout ce qu'elle voulait, et avait fait le point dans toutes ses connaissances. Elle avait retranscrit ça dans un livre destiné à cette personne. Elle n'était pas prête à mourir, mais ses précautions, sa prévenance lui faisait tout préparer à l'avance. Elle se devait de faire face à cet homme qui cachait bien des choses, plus noires encore que les suppositions et les doutes qu'elle avait mises dans ce livre.

\- Votre assurance vous permet bien de chose Miss. Mais sachez que la politesse d'un vieil homme comme moi a des limites, et vous avez franchit celles-ci sans peine. Je crains de devoir riposter, et obtenir les noms de tous vos collaborateurs pour les faire taire officieusement.

\- Ne pensez pas que je vais me laissez faire aussi vite. Je ne mourrai pas avant de pouvoir délier ma langue soyez-en sûr ! Assura telle.

\- Très chère nous pouvons toujours négocier, trouvons un moyen de nous arranger. Je suis sûr que vous trouverez aussi votre compte.

\- N'essayez pas de m'amadouer Albus ! Me pensez-vous assez sotte pour vous faire confiance ? Les choses que je sais sur vous Albus ne peuvent que vous contraindre à m'attaquer, pour que personne n'ait connaissance de ces faits, défendit-elle ardemment

Les sous entendus étaient pesants, les quelques portraits présents au début de soirée fuyaient cette pièce tendue et stressante. S'ils tenaient à leur survie, ils devaient fuir de cet endroit. C'est donc avec de l'anxiété mêlée à de la peur qu'Harry lança un dernier regard aux deux sorciers, l'un deux ne vivrait pas une minute de plus, en effet trop de secrets avaient été révélés.

\- C'est regrettable ! Stupefix ! Cria alors le vieil homme soudainement en se levant de son siège, et en lançant un discret regard lourd de conséquences à l'un des portraits.

\- Protego ! Cria tout aussi soudainement Rita.

Les sorts fusèrent dès lors dans le vieux bureau, déchiquetant tout sur leur passage. Un Petrificus totalus fut crié. D'un agil réflexe l'autre contrecarra avec un Impédimenta lancé à toute vitesse. Commença alors une guerre qui ne dura point longtemps dès que les premiers impardonnables furent lancés.

Voila donc ces êtres de la lumière qui utilisaient des impardonnables comme les Mangemorts, il savait depuis bien longtemps malheureusement, que le monde n'était pas noir ou blanc mais de redécouvrir encore ce fait après la guerre le stupéfia.

Il aurait voulu intervenir dès la premier blessure de Rita causée par Dumbeldore, mais la lueur tordue et maléfique dans les yeux victorieux du vieux le prit au dépourvu. Connaissait-il si peu les gens qui l'entouraient depuis tant d'années ? La réponse lui était criée par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Un effroyable oui le frappa. Combien de choses ne savait-il pas encore ?

Le regard égaré, fuyant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Le jeune Potter se posait mille questions. Il était fatigué de tout ça, de cette scène, de la guerre qu'il pensait terminée, mais une autre guerre commençait officieusement. Une guerre de pouvoir entre les personnes de la lumière qui dirigeaient maintenant ce monde. Mais où s'était-il donc trompé ? Il avait pourtant accompli la prophétie ! Perdu dans ses pensées noires, il en fut sorti par un cri.

Un cri perçant qui fendit l'air, son regard s'accrocha à la scène devant lui. Les bras de Rita furent coupés par un Deffinito, elle se traînait par terre, sanglotant de douleur. Le regard qu'elle lança à Albus n'était que pur mépris et courage.

Elle n'abandonnerait pas, même devant la mort et la souffrance. Ses convictions étaient la seul chose qu'elle n'avait pas encore perdue. Sa famille et ses amis enterrés, elle était seule. Elle se devait, pour les autres de tenir, jamais elle n'abandonnerait.

Il n'était pas un lâche. Certes il ne comprenait pas encore ce qui se passait, mais les questions viendraient après. D'un pas décidé, il enleva tous les sorts posés sur lui, mais il désenchanta bien vite, car rien ne se produisit. Il utilisa tous les sorts qu'il connaissait pour défaire ce maléfice, mais cela ne marcha point.

Il ré essaya encore, néanmoins c'était sa magie qui ne se manifestait pas. Les paroles d'Hermione défilèrent dans sa mémoire. Sa magie allait être diminuée au fur et à mesure. Alors il allait être réduit à ça ? A un cracmol ? Comment avait-il pu ne pas réagir devant une telle injustice ? Comment vivre dans le monde magique, le monde sorcier sans magie ? Ceci lui était insupportable. Hors de question ! Lui ne pouvait pas se réduire en ça ! Quelle honte pour sa défunte famille ! Pour sa mère qui avait donné sa vie pour lui ! D'une détermination sans faille, les questions mises de coté, il se concentra sur l'affreuse scène qui se déroulait. Albus, ce traître, s'apprêtait à utiliser le sort le plus impardonnable l'Avada Kedavra.

L'être qui possédait sois disant la plus pure et forte magie de ce monde avait un regard dément, le visage tordu par un petit sourire malsain, entouré de magie bien noire pour un être de la lumière. Etait-il autant aveugle ? Alors, maintenant son monde sera donc entouré de ce genre de personne ? Soit, mais il ne pouvait pas les affronter seul, sans elle il n'était rien.

-Soit là encore pour moi, dans cette épreuve, toi qui m'as toujours protégé, toi ma très chère et fidèle magie soit là avec moi, se mit-il à prier silencieusement pour que sa magie lui réponde.

Et elle lui répondit, elle ne pouvait pas laisser son grand ami dans cet horrible dilemme. Elle se devait de le protéger, elle l'avait choisi envers et contre tout. Elle sera toujours avec lui, c'était une promesse qu'elle avait faite et qu'elle honorera.

Enfin, il la ressentait, elle était là avec lui, soufflant de soulagement et de contentement. Il la remercia, elle était chaude et enveloppait tout son corps d'un doux réconfort. D'un sort informulé, il enleva toutes les protections et blocages mis sur lui, mais il ne put rien faire sur le sort qui amoindrissait petit à petit sa propre magie. Il devait avoir une discussion avec les membres du ministère de la magie.

Il libéra une partie de sa magie dans l'air pour faire ressentir sa présence au directeur, et faire savoir qu'il avait tout entendu. Avec jouissance, il put voir l'effroi se lire sur le visage du traître.

Ayant la ferme attention de se venger, baguette à la main il fut prêt à jeter un impardonnable du bout de la langue, de lui cracher au visage toute l'horreur qu'il avait entendu, de lui faire savoir le fait qu'aucun de ses actes ne serait pardonné peu importe l'excuse donnée.

Il le dénoncerait au public. Tout acte de ce genre devait être connu pour éviter qu'il ne se reproduise à l'avenir. Il avait l'attention de faire savoir à tous que c'était Albus et personne d'autre de son entourage qui avait mené les deux premières guerres et utilisé de façon peu scrupuleuse la personne innocente qu'était Tom.

Il ne se leurrait pas dans l'important rôle qu'avait joué ce dernier, mais le connaissait-il vraiment ? En effet qui lui avait montré la vie de Tom ? Qui lui avait balancé au visage le fait qu'il y avait deux clans ? Le bien et le mal, toutes ces questions n'avaient qu'une seul réponse, et elle était incarnée dans la personne du directeur. Le témoignage de Rita sera la clé de tous ces questionnements.

Le jeune Potter marcha avec assurance vers Albus et Rita, s'approchant d'elle en remarquant avec horreur ses yeux fermés et sa respiration hachée. Le cœur lourd d'émotions fortes, il tenta de lancer un sort de diagnostique sur elle, mais il fût interrompu dans son geste par l'ouverture de la porte.

Il ne put esquisser le moindre geste, de poser la moindre question, ou d'observer les personnes qui rentraient en trombe dans la pièce. Il entendit vaguement des ordres qui étaient lancés à la hâte, des dépêchez-vous ! Sa baguette ! Il ne doit pas s'en sortir ! Il est pris au piège dans son propre jeu ! Il est fait comme un rat ! Il capta des regards dégoutés, remplis de haine et de désespoir mêlé à de la peur à son encontre ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il encore fait ?

Il lança un regard perdu et peureux à la soit disant porte fermée par magie par Albus lui-même, cette vieille porte n'avait pas tenu bien longtemps face à eux. Sa baguette fut prise, pour ne pas dire arrachée. Il fut intercepté par plusieurs aurors qui lui crièrent et ordonnèrent de s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de Miss Rita.

Cela étant fait, il obéit comme un automate, ne comprennent pas la situation devant lui. Il était devenu spectateur de sa déchéance et ne le savait pas encore. Pourquoi l'arrêtait-on, alors que le coupable était Albus, debout qui regardait les aurors faire leur travail avec un petit sourire victorieux et malicieux.

Postérieurement à son éloignement, il fut arrêté par plusieurs aurors qui le bloquèrent de toutes parts. Des menottes magiques lui firent mises, et il ressentit directement leur effet. Il était bien faible et tout énergie magique disparu, il était dès lors comme un nouveau né sans force, et ressemblait plus à un simple Moldus. Il était mis en accusation et déclaré coupable d'un seul regard par tous les arrivants.

-Alors Potter vous croyez nous échapper. Sachez que personne n'échappe au ministre de la magie, et surtout pas aux Aurors. Passez une bonne soirée dans votre cellule à Azkaban en attendant votre jugement, lui cria t-on durement avant de lui cracher au visage.

On lui annonça les peines retenues contre lui. Tentatives de meurtre sur la personne du directeur, torture et utilisation de sort impardonnable sur Rita, et autres accusations qu'il n'eut pas peine d'écouter tellement elles étaient aberrantes. Il tenta néanmoins de se défère de ses liens et de ses assaillants, il ne pouvait pas se laisser faire, non, pas cette fois, plus maintenant !

-Mais qu'est ce que vous faite ? Lâchez-moi ! Je peux tout vous expliquez, vou…

-Mr Potter, sachez que vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous ! Énonça un Aurore officiellement et froidement.

Le jeune Potter se tût alors, avalant sa haine et sa colère. Il lança un regard brillant de larmes contenues, larmes de rage et de haine aux yeux victorieux d'Albus qui avait bien joué son coup.

 **A suivre !**

 **Bonus: Dans le prochain chapitre Harry r** **eprend du poil de la bête!**

 **Reviews !**

Merci à 1 (Notre Harry fait ce qu'il peut, ais confiance en lui !)

AnitaBlake93100 (Je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise et j'espère que tu continueras à l'apprécier, voilà la suite, alors verdict ?)

astaroth671 ( Mdr ! je comprends en effet, je t'avouerais que pour le 2eme couple cela n'ait pas encore très clair dans mon esprit, j'en prendrais compte. Carnage, as tu dis ? Alors que penses-tu de cette suite ? )

Helenya (Mais de rien je suis ravie de la partager ! j'aime écrire ! mais ce qui ait encore plus exaltant c'est de le partager et d'avoir des avis que ce soit positif ou négatif tant que cela nous aide à nous améliorer, cela et parfait ! j'espère que tu continueras à l'apprécier)

L'ombre des larmes (En effet Rita est incroyable lol mais elle a ses raisons, non ? En effet il va le faire, mais pas tout de suite et… suspense « Potter reste Potter » )

Stormtrooper2 (Oui heureusement, mais attends la suite avant de te réjouir :p , mdrr mystère et boule de gomme, je te préviendrais désormais ! )

Guest (je le pense en effet mais pas tout de suite, ça fait partie du processus et ce n'est que le début, soit patiente :D)

Aurelie Malfoy (déjà qu'est ce que j'ai donné comme information : le fait qu'avant elle était liée au Mangemort, après la suite viendra dans les prochains chapitres, parfois je laisse couler quelques indices sur des chapitres. Si tu fais attention tu peux facilement trouver les réponses, je ne suis pas tordue, enfin j'essaye de ne pas l'être lol, Merci pour ton encouragement je fais ce que je peux ! Gros bisous on se retrouve au prochain chapitre)

nekopath (Merci beaucoup ! humm peut être ça te plairait ?)

Pouika (Merci, le voilà alors tu en penses quoi ?)

PetitLutin22( Voilà je pense que là tu as fini de lire ce chapitre, donc penses-tu que le futur sera plus clément ? lol )


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre IV- les préliminaires**

 **Nb** : Mes chers amis lecteurs je réponds à toutes vos questions par rapport à Harry en fin de chapitre !

 **NB2:** Je viens de finir l'écriture et tout ce que je peux dire c'est whouu ! LOL, j'espère vraiment que vous allez aimer ce chapitre ! Et que vous saurez voir les révélations et imaginer la suite en attendant le chapitre 5. N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews

Bonne lecture !

 **A Azkaban, quelque** **s** **jours après l'arrestation de Potter**

Dans un coin de la sinistre prison, le jeune Potter recensait les informations qu'il avait obtenues depuis son réveil. La seule conclusion, fût qu'il était dans une belle merde, entre les trahisons qui s'enchainaient et son nom de famille bafoué. Il commençait à se poser quelques questions par rapport à son entourage malsain. En effet, entouré que par des traitres qui en voulaient à son argent, la fortune de sa famille, le tableau était bien noir.

Tout les choses qu'il avait faites pour ce monde n'avait servit à rien, son sacrifice, la prophétie c'est comme si le seul but de tout ça, fût de se retrouver là en prison. Il se doutait bien que cette supposition n'était pas loin de la réalité qui se présentait à lui, la théorie du complot semblait être la chose la plus plausible.

Ils le traitaient de sauveur, alors qu'ils l'envoyaient en prison. Mais peut être que le tableau n'était pas si noir, après tout le peuple pourrait peut être le sortir de ce merdier… en effet n'était-il pas la source du pouvoir ? Le peuple n'est t'il pas souverain ?

Toutefois, la démocratie Moldus et sorcier étaient totalement différentes, le peuple sorcier est totalement passif et les dirigeants pouvaient rester dans leur fauteuil durant des années, heureusement que les sorciers n'étaient pas immortels. Quoiqu'avec Dumbeldore il commençait à se poser des questions sur l'immoralité, et s'il n'avait pas détruit les horcruxe de Voldemort lui serait immortel.

N'est ce pas beau de voir le survivant dans ce trou morbide au fin fond de la prison la plus redoutée de toutes, si on lui avait dit qu'il en arriverait là il ne l'aurait pas cru. Il fût sorti de ses noires pensées par un horrible sifflement, ne se retournant pas en sachant pertinemment qui il allait apercevoir, il continua autant qu'il put à l'ignorer comme il l'avait fait depuis son arrivée. Aujourd'hui encore il était particulièrement têtu et acharné, il ne changera jamais.

Et pour la première fois il entendit sa voix depuis son arrivée.

\- Potter on n'ignore pas un Malfoys !

En effet c'était nul autre que son ancien ennemi juré Drago Malfo, comment ce connard a t'il bien pu faire pour finir ici ?

Comprenant le regard que lui lança le balafré, il montra fièrement et dignement sa marque, mais il n'était pas dupe c'était surtout pour son nom qu'il était en prison, comme tout les autres sangs purs affiliés ou non au Lord. Un nom trop pur, trop riche et trop puissant ne peut pas survivre dans ce nouveau monde d'anciens dominés qui se prennent pour des loups.

Ce nom qui est signe de richesse tant convoité par le ministère de la magie et surtout de cette sang de bourbe qu'est Granger, suivi de près par ces pauvres roux.

\- Alors, Potter on entend beaucoup de rumeurs par ici depuis la fin de la guerre, aux dernières nouvelles, le peuple a changé de camp et s'est détourné de leur héro favori ! Je pense qu'ils espéraient tous que tu meures, mais il en fût autrement, ils ont donc décidé de te supprimer eux mêmes.

En soupirant grossièrement Harry répondit

\- Même, en étant en prison tu parviens à te tenir informé des dernières nouvelles Malfoy, je constate que même Azkaban ne peut parvenir à arrêter un Malfoys, termina t'il d'un ton léger.

Un ricanement se fit tendrement entendre du coté de Drago.

\- Tu comprends enfin le subtil langage des Malfoys Potter, j'ose donc penser que tu sais de facto que la destruction du Lord était ton seul but dans ce monde pour eux ! Et cela fait, ils n'ont plus besoin de toi c'est la suite logique des choses.

Ecoutant silencieusement les spéculations de Malfoy, en se disant que ce n'était que la pure vérité, il ne pût le contredire.

-Tu es bien bavard Malfoys.

Prenant son temps pour répondre, il observa l'ancien survivant de ce monde, qui était trainé dans la boue, sale, plein de cernes et amaigris, il n'avait pas fière allure, comme lui-même qui devait être dans le même état.

Mais, il semblait attristé par la situation qui ne l'aurait pas été ? Il n'était plus rêveur, déterminé et plein de courage. Plus aucun soutien, des amis qui deviennent ennemis, des semblants de parents qui ne l'étaient point, un grand père qui était finalement qu'un tueur avide de pouvoir et de richesse. Tout ce qu'il connaissait n'était plus, il était seul, juste seul avec lui même face au monde sorcier qui le reniait et le monde Moldus qui le méprisait.

Il se devait de lui dire, pour qu'il sache qu'il n'était pas seul et ne le sera plus jamais.

\- Tu sais, vu la tête que tu fais en ce moment tu es sans doute au courant du complot qui se joue contre toi, et vu la situation tu es pris au piège comme nous autres condamnées. Rita, paix à son âme t'a sans aucun doute tout révèlé n'est ce pas ?

Devant le silence qui suivit son discours, il sut qu'il avait fait une bourde et c'était par rapport à l'état de santé de Rita.

\- Rita est morte Potter, ils n'ont pas mis la cause, mais on t'accuse.

Après un hochement de tête du héros, il continua tranquillement.

\- Te souviens-tu de nos rencontres ? Tu étais entouré de ces sangsues, sous l'injonction de mes parents je devais te rallier à notre cause. Mais le refus que tu as émis envers moi à cet âges là était plus que vexant, de plus pour des misérable petits crevards. Dès lors je t'ai voué une haine sans borne, et l'une de mes noires pensées fut de laisser le temps agir sur toi et ces traitres. La roue tourne et leur face cachée n'était que pour un temps, car la vérité ressurgit toujours. Et te voilà en prison, ça t'a pris du temps pour voir leur traitrise Potter.

Face au ton moqueur qui lui était adressé, il lança un petit sourire ironique face à la situation.

\- Rita était la seule qui essayait de me faire comprendre la situation, elle n'était pas de mon cotée, mais n'était pas du leur. Je suis en prison pour des choses que je n'ai pas faites et dont je ne sais même pas de quoi il en retourne. Je suis ruiné et je dois t'avouer que je compte un peu sur le peuple pour me sortir d'ici.

En effet, tous les biens des Potter ont disparu, quelques heures après son arrestation. Plutôt, le gobelin qui était en charge des coffres depuis le décès des parents avait été amené et destitué de son poste pour mauvaise gestion. Il fût arrêté et condamné à mort sur la place publique, pour avoir volé et fait disparaitre tout le patrimoine des Potter en conséquence, le ministère se trouvait être en déficit par rapport à la banque Gringotts, de même pour Granger, la famille Weasley, Albus et d'autre personne de haute renommée depuis la fin de la guerre.

Lançant un regard dubitatif face à la parole amère du survivant, il indiqua subtilement.

\- Détourne toi vite de ce peuple Potter, car eux l'ont fait dès ta victoire contre le Lord, ta traitrise a été annoncée dans le journal il y a peu, et le peuple n'est pas de ton coté, oublie les car eux ne souhaitaient que ton ancienne fortune.

Potter le savait bien, mais quand notre seul espoir s'envole, on tente toujours de se dissuader de ce fait et faire comme si de rien était.

\- Depuis mon réveil tout me semble étrange, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde avance depuis la guerre. Sauf nous. Regarde les Weasley, les Granger, je suis à la ramasse depuis le début, confessa t-il silencieusement.

Il n'était pas acteur dans sa propre vie et ça le dépitait.

Dans cette délicate situation Drago gardait toujours son regard haineux, rancunier et vengeur, chaque fois que les gardes leur apportaient leurs maigres repas. Il avait ce regard hautain distingué et plein de défis, il ne perdait en rien son éducation, il reste et restera toujours Drago Lucius Malfoy, malgré le fait que son nom soit trainé dans la boue.

Dans cette cage à rat où il n'y avait aucune fenêtre Drago se perdait dans ses souvenirs, il ne lui restait que ça, sa gloire passée. Il savait que le passé ne revenait jamais du moins dans certain cas. D'une voix qu'il se voulait forte et nonchalante il énonça à l'intéressé un fait.

\- Moi et toute ma famille sommes condamnés à mort, et allons être exécuté demain.

Devant l'absence d'un quelconque humour, Harry devient pâle comme la mort, il lança un regard exprimant mille douleurs face à son mal être, à son ressentiment, il s'en voulait horriblement d'être aussi faible ! Si seulement il avait compris plus tôt les enjeux de son insouciance. Sa gorge était nouée et le chagrin le toucha en plein cœur. Les larmes se mirent à couler silencieusement, mouillant sa joue lentement, un cri silencieux sortit de son être, il essaya vainement de ravaler ses larmes.

Mais l'acceptation et la résignation de Malfoys inscrites sur son visage, le brisa complètement. Il cria, pleura, s'insultant de faible, de lâche. Il se haïssait, il n'était plus qu'un incapable, qui abandonnait son ami, son seul ami encore vivant. Ses blagues tordues et douteuses, son attitude, sa fierté, Malfoys son ennemi de jeunesse qui le connaissait plus que tous allait crever à cause de lui. Il ne pouvait et ne devait pas l'accepter. Il ferait tout pour empêcher cela. Il en allait de son honneur en tant qu'homme, il ne pouvait le laisser à la mort, se relevant doucement et avec droiture regardant Drago il cria presque.

\- Drago ait confiance en moi, je ne te laisserais pas crever ici, Pas toi ! On sortira d'ici avec ou sans magie tu vas voir !

Il se rassit alors essayant d'élaborer un plan qui les ferait sortir de cette célèbre prison.

Drago regarda le survivant d'un air qui se voulait impassible, mais son cœur se réchauffa à ces mots il redevenait l'intrépide Griffondor, il avait accepté sa mort car une seconde et nouvelle vie plus heureuse l'attendait, s'il accomplissait parfaitement sa dernière mission confiée par son père, Severus, le Gobelin et Rita. Il ne devait pas flancher il devait garde son sang froid jusqu'au bout.

Il annonça plus tendrement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Ecoute moi Potter, mon père, moi, Severus, Rita et le Goblin avons un plan, préparé juste après la défaite du Lord. Severus était le premier à voir le visage de ce monde nouveau et comment il allait mal tourner. Il a mit en place des sorts doublés de potion complexe, des mélanges qui sont dérivés d'objets tels que le retourneur de temps. Mais celui-ci est sans détour et retour possible.

A peine eux t'il terminé sa phrase que le Survivant était à Terre, souffrant de mille supplices et douleurs, son corps se tordait, se déformait et laissait apparaitre des armoiries sous forme de tatouage complexe. La douleur marqua son corps en fer rouge, il brûlait, il en était certain. A peine ces pensés effleurèrent-elles son esprit fou qu'il s'évanouit.

De sa cage Drago annonça lourdement.

\- Que ton âme soit en paix Gobelin, sache que plus personne ne pourra nous arrêter, et le temps qu'ils comprennent il sera déjà trop tard, car tout va recommencer.

 **Flash back**

La chose qu'il avait faite était de bloquer toutes les transactions incessantes sortant des coffres Potter pour celles d'Albus, Weasley, Granger, des Moldus, des membres de l'ordre du phénix et de ses autres amis. Pendant la guerre avec l'autorisation du document contenant la signature magique de Potter et son sang, il avait abdiqué, mais les sommes devenaient de plus en plus astronomiques, et le fait de réclamer et de s'approprier les territoires qui appartenaient à la famille Potter l'avait incité à contacter de toute urgence Mr Potter en personne, mais ses demandes n'atteignaient pas Potter et ses lettres revenaient fermées.

Ensuite, le mariage avec la jeune Weasley qui elle ne cessait de faire des demandes pour des sommes colossales, et sa venue incessante à Gringotts, en lui déclarant qu'elle portait le prochain héritier Potter, de plus en réclamant l'entièreté des coffres Potter. Tout cela l'alarmait.

La rénovation de la maison Weasley, les nombreux domaines achetés à leur nom avec l'argent des Potter. La guerre était fini et les transactions devaient s'arrêter et être retournées à leur propriétaire, il avait lancé les procédures mais fût stoppé par le ministère dans ses manœuvres.

En voyant les choses se resserrer après l'arrestation de , il décida de passer outres les procédures, et de réclamer grâce à de la haute magie tout ce qui revenait à Potter et qui lui était pris. Cette procédure était connue que par peu de gobelins et pour l'utiliser la nature de la demande devait être des plus nobles.

Tout l'argent qui était sorti des coffres Potter, Black, Peverell, Evans et Fleamont avait été restitué. Peu de personne avaient connaissance de ce fait mais les Potter étaient liés par des nombreuses alliances, et leur fortune était disproportionnée. Des nombreuses familles éteintes avaient pour seul hériter le jeune Potter et la fortune de ces grandes familles lui revenait de plein droit.

Il se devait de reprendre les biens volés à son propriétaire sans son consentement car, en effet, tous les papiers justifiant les sommes demandées étaient des faux. Peut importe les preuves qu'il apportait au ministère, il se fit jeter dehors sous les ricanements de ces immondes vermines, qui prenaient sans honte les fonds des Potter et de la famille black. Sous le nez de l'unique hérité qui lui avait été laissé dans la totale ignorance de ces immondes actes.

Les domaines des Potter sont revenus à leur propriétaire, les domaines achetés avec l'argent des Potter, rentrés directement dans le patrimoine des Potter. Les objets de valeur et toute chose achetée ou sortie des coffres sont revenus à leur place. Cela fait, il utilisa le sort crée par Severus, pour ce moment fatidique.

Tous les biens, domaines, patrimoines, objet, des Potter, Black, Peverell, Evans, Fleamont, qui revenaient à leur seul et unique hérité qui est Harry Potter, ont tous été mis en lieu sûr, dans un lieu hors du temps et de l'espace, pour y avoir accès et les refaire apparaitre il fallait être en possession du tatouage.

Pour la création de l'espace, Severus a créé une potion mais la seule potion n'était pas suffisante. Il devait aussi donner plus de la moitié de sa vie, après, pour la création et l'apparition du tatouage sur le corps de l'hérité choisi. Il nécessitait de donner l'entièreté de sa vie, et le tatouage naîtra sur l'héritier au moment de la mort de la personne qui a fait le pacte avec le temps.

Le gobelin connaissant le sort qui lui était réservé par les sorciers et l'avenir de l'hériter Potter, fit le pacte et clôtura sont sort. Il se présenta au ministère et se fit arrêter et condamner à mort.

 **A suivre !**

 **Laissez des Reviews**

 **NB :** Donc nous y voila j'ai eu pas mal de commentaires par rapport au fait que Harry n'était pas assez impliqué dans cette histoire « il est spectateur de sa propre vie et non acteur », je le voulais ainsi et j'en suis désolée si cela ne vous plait pas. Mais comprenez moi, je veux un Harry, détruit, désespéré à un point qu'il en devient pathétique et qui a comme seule option et espoir de retourner en Arrière pour tout refaire et renouveler.

Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi ces 5 personnes aident Harry n'est ce pas ? Je ne peux vous le dire si tôt dans ce chapitre, mais vous comprendrez plus tard. J'espère en tout cas que vous n'êtes pas découragés.

Je dois avouer que j'ai horriblement peur de vous décevoir.

Le prochain chapitre sera Partir pour ne plus revenir. Et là il n'y aura que Notre bon vieux Harry qui sera acteur et non plus spectateur de sa propre déchéance.

A Stormtrooper2 « coucou, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue de ce chapitre ? »

A Pouika « il faut bien le torturer pour qu'il se réveille ! »

A L'amour bleu « il se vengera, doucement, tendrement et douloureusement »

A AnitaBlake93100 « calme-toi ! Ne jette pas ton précieux ordi, Harry sera notre tendre héros au chapitre 5 »

A blaire21, « Je suis désolé que le Harry de maintenant ne te plaise pas, il se ressaisit au fil des chapitres et des informations qui lui sont transmises car le seul défaut que je lui ai véritablement donné est l'ignorance. J'espère que tu continueras tout de même à le lire. »

A nekopath, « j'y penserais, je ne veux pas le sortir de n' importe où alors ! »

A Alyss, « Coucou, hooo c'est trop gentil ! Oui je l'ai carrément supprimé je dirais que c'était un brouillon et je ne peux pas le remettre car il contient des informations trop importantes par rapport à cette réécriture, et je l'ai supprimé mais j'ai tout en tête ! lol.

A himechu95670 , « Mdr, mercii beaucoup, j'espère qu'elle sera inoubliable je vais essayer et tout faire pour que ce soit le cas ! »

A bahiti , « il est lent d'esprit je l'avoue je change ça au fil des chapitres, la lenteur vient de sont ignorance qui sera de courte durée je te l'assure »

A Aurelie Malfoy, « Coucou, merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire, et je suis d'accord avec toi, Harry va le casser lol, bisou »


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre V- L'avènement**

Note : N'oubliez pas que cette fiction est classée M, prenez garde !

Petit mots d'excuse : Je n'ai pas posté de chapitre depuis un bon mois à cause des examens mais, me revoilà ! Avec ce chapitre qui annonce un changement par rapport à l'histoire. En effet, pendant un mois j'ai peaufiné ce chapitre et les suivants en plaçant des nouveaux éléments qui le rendent un peu plus crédible.

Bonne lecture

 **Le Chemin de Traverse**

Dans cette étroite rue, se mit en place des changements drastiques pour préparer les exécutions. Le chaudron baveur a laissé place à une scène des tourments, les condamnés qui étaient maigres disparaissaient en un clin d'œil, les cadavres furent aussitôt brûlés et l'odeur de cendre et du sang était perceptible au loin.

Les foules s'entassaient pour regarder le spectacle avec jouissance. La file d'attente que faisaient les condamnés était sans fin. Ils attendaient là, sous le soleil de plomb, parfois ils s'effondraient sous la fatigue et le poids de la chaleur solaire.

La sueur coulait comme de l'eau de pluie, leurs gorges et leurs lèvres étaient sèches comme le désert, leur respiration était hachée, leur regard flou et brumeux, les esprits dans le vague. Tout ce qu'ils demandaient était la fin de ces supplices. La souffrance, la faim et la fatigue les transforma en zombies.

Les noms des condamnés défilaient et disparaissent à tout jamais. Que ce soit femmes, enfants, vieux, aucune pitié n'était admise. Ce monde ne voulait pas d'eux. Certaine vieille famille noble, comme celle des Malfoys ne montrait aucune faille. Mendier pour leur vie était inimaginable.

Il avance encore et encore jusqu'à atteindre le poteau d'exécutions, montant doucement les marches en appréciant la dureté de celui-ci. Le bruit des chaînes résonne comme une alarme pour leur pauvre vie. Ce bruit qui lui fait reprendre son esprit pour mieux ressentir la mort dans les prochaines minutes.

En cet instant tout n'était plus qu'une question de minute. Les acteurs principaux étaient en place, plus personne ne pouvait empêcher les événements à venir. Le futur n'existera plus pour eux. Le temps vient et s'en va.

En montant les marches, Drago sentit ce doux changement. Pour dernier vœux il aurait voulu sentir une dernière fois sa magie couler en lui comme une source chaude et apprécier sa douceur rassurante. Cela n'était pas un adieu mais juste un au revoir.

Le jeune adulte que devenait Drago pût ressentir à travers le lien vélane une vague de peine et de courage que lui donnait son père. Leur lien communiquait leurs émotions. Cette spécificité était tenue secrète par la famille Malfoys, bien que quelques rumeurs coulent comme un vague souvenir.

En usant pour la dernière fois de ce lien, il envoya du courage à son père, et une promesse de retrouvailles face au futur qui les attendaient. La foule se tût et son sort fût scellé. On lui accorda un dernier mot, mais sa bouche se scella, il n'avait plus rien à dire à ce monde.

Son regard s'accrocha au ciel si pur et beau. Il apprécia pour la dernière fois la chaleur sous sa peau, le vent qui caressait son corps. Son regard de mercure, hérité de son père se referma pour toujours.

Le temps qui était radieux s'assombrit. Le ciel fut recouvert de nuages grisatres, la pluie menaçait de tomber. Les caresses du vent laissaient place à un déchaînement de la nature. La crainte régnait parmi les sorciers. Ce phénomène arrivait trop soudainement, jamais la nature n'avait été aussi changeante. Cependant, l'entêtement de Granger et d'Albus fut plus tenace et les exécutions continuèrent comme si de rien n'était.

 **Chapitre V- Chapitre V- Chapitre V- Chapitre V- Chapitre V**

La dépouille de Drago fut aussitôt débarrassée, jetée au sol comme du bétail et brulée tout aussi vite. La tête haute et les yeux brillant de haine et de tristesse contenue Lucius Malfoy avança vers l'échafaud, avec fierté et droiture face à son destin. Il se jura et promit à lui-même que ces personnes riant de lui et de sa famille paieront toutes au centuple leur sourire hautain. Mais il ne se leurra pas, il oubliera cette affreuse douleur qu'il ressentait. Il oubliera cette rage et cette haine qui parcouraient son corps aussi puissamment que la magie elle-même. Rien ne pouvait préparer un père à la mort de son fils. S'il pouvait faire un vœu ou une demande à Pot-Harry, ce serait de lui rappeler ce moment.

Il avait déjà haït avant, mais pas à ce point. Il lança un discret regard derrière lui, où se trouvait Pot-Harry et son âme fût en paix. Il ne doutait plus, car le regard que lançait Harry exprimait ce qu'il ressentait, et là il sut qu'il n'oublierait rien, car le tatouage le protégerait. Leur destin était entièrement entre ses mains.

-Lucius Malfoys, appela le bourreau avec haine et mépris.

Il ne cachait pas son plaisir de voir le sang pur si méprisable. Il n'avait pas sa place dans cette nouvelle société. En observant l'enchaînement du condamné il fut étonné de remarquer la prestance de celui-ci, elle ne trahissait rien de son état d'âme. Un mystère en lui-même l'entourait et une fascination se propagea dans l'esprit d'Harry, qui ne pouvait quitter Lucius des yeux. Depuis quand était-il devenu Lucius et non Malfoys père ? La mort de Drago le touchait plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, mais Lucius n'avait pas changé. Il restait cet homme fort avec des valeurs inébranlables.

Il ne se l'expliquait pas, mais il ne voulait pas que Lucius meurt sans connaitre le futur qui l'attendait. Il avait peur de perdre quelque chose d'inestimable. Ce sentiment envahit son corps par vague, des tremblements de peur parcoururent son corps.

Le bourdonnement émit par la foudre se fît entendre. Le ciel s'assombrit en un clin d'œil. Rien ne pouvait arrêter ces exécutions d'avoir lieux, malgré le ciel noir et lugubre, le grondement du tonnerre, le vent froid qui frappait avec robustesse les visages des personnes présentes. Une tempête s'annonçait à l'horizon.

En effet, elle venait de perdre l'un de ses enfants. Parmi les créatures magiques restantes les vélanes étaient ce qu'elle affectionnait le plus, car il était fait d'amour et de bon sens. Créatures en voie de disparition, ce massacre était contre nature. Les sorciers avaient-ils oublié leur histoire et le passé ? Les éruptions volcaniques survenues sur les îles magiques de Pompéi et Herculanum ? Deux parmi tant d'autre dans l'histoire magique. La nature était impuissante, seuls les sorciers pouvaient changer.

Du coté de Lucius une autre méthode fut utilisée, pour lui ce fut la pendaison Celui-ci ne pouvait que féliciter l'inventivité des Moldus, et leurs méthodes qui entraînaient mille souffrances chez les condamnés. Pieds et poings liés, une corde apparut au dessus de sa tête, se balançant au gré du vent.

Une réalité simple et honteuse le frappa il allait être pendu comme du bétail. On lui accorda un dernier temps de parole, uniquement présent pour le rabaisser davantage et salir son nom. Ces vaniteux rats le regardèrent de haut, le défiant d'accepter.

Il défia les pronostiques et accepta. L'autorité ne put lui refuser, malgré les hués du peuple qui voulait avancer dans les exécutions. Mais leur curiosité les poussa à se calmer.

-Avant toute chose, je m'adresse à toi traitresse que tu es Narcissa Black, je ne suis pas le genre de personne à laver mes linges saler devant le publique mais comme c'est la dernière fois que l'on se voit, il me fallait éclaircir les sois disant sentiments que j'eusse avoir à ton égard. Sachez sorcier qu'elle et moi, n'étions ensemble que par la force des circonstances. Et si le choix m'avait été donné jamais mon regard n'aurait croisé le sien. Il n'y a jamais eu une once d'amour entre nous car j'étais destiné à quelqu'un d'autre qui est ici, présent.

L'effervescence était à son comble, mais il attendit le silence pour continuer à mettre en œuvre le dernier plan de Severus.

\- Je voudrais m'adresser à toi, Harry et te faire comprendre que ces derniers mots te sont accordés, te faire savoir que l'espoir est en toi. J'aurais aimé pourvoir te faire découvrir la vérité sur l'amour véritable qui t'attend et la famille que tu auras avec moi. Sache qu'avant de trouver l'amour et le bonheur nous passerons parfois par la souffrance. Nous nous retrouverons dans l'autre monde, et là, l'éternité nous attendra et nous ouvrira ses bras. J'espère que dans l'autre monde que nous aurons, nous pourrions avoir le temps de se découvrir encore et encore éternellement, mon seul regret serait de ne pas pouvoir apprécier la douceur et la tendresse de tes lèvres et ne pas pouvoir t'exprimer mes sentiments plus intimement.

Lucius reprit son souffle.

\- Tu sauras sans doute que je n'ai jamais été aussi sincère envers toi et face à ce monde, je te délivre mon corps et âme à toi mon cher et tendre amour que je n'ai pu découvrir. **Crois en l'amour que je te porte, crois en nous, crois à notre futur et vie, vis pour les souvenirs que tu** **seras** **le seul à avoir, vi** **s** **pour ceux qui ne pourrai** **ent** **pas vivre. Vi** **s** **pour vivre.** Au revoir mon cher et tendre amour, on se reverra je te le promets Harry ! Termina-t-il en regardant Potter droit dans les yeux.

Le monde était en suspend, il n'y avait qu'un seul Harry présent ici et toute l'assemblée le fixa. La stupeur envahit la salle en plus de voir le jeune homme pleurer, celui-ci brillait étrangement et était épargné par toute la misère que leur faisait la nature. Au delà de la stupeur, la terreur envahit le regard du vieil homme présent pour cette exécution, Albus Dumbeldore.

Avant l'assassinat du professeur Rogue, celui-ci lui avait donné un livre, l'un des plus recherché au monde en ce qui concerne le temps. Le livre indiquait le fait méconnus qu'était une déclaration d'amour pleine de regrets, un sort complexe dans lequel il fallait déclarer sa flamme à son âme sœur. Mais le principe de ce sort étant le fait que les deux étaient destinés à mourir avant d'avoir pu se découvrir. La relation des deux protagonistes ne devait être qu'a un frémissement de quelque chose qui n'aura jamais lui, car il serait coupé dans leur élan par la mort elle-même.

Ainsi, si la mort des deux amoureux était inévitable que leur amour était encore pur, inassouvie ou méconnus la porter de ce sort leur était ouvert. Et pour pouvoir remonter le temps, l'un d'eux devait déclarer sa flamme à l'autre, et l'autre devait y répondre expressément avant la mort de l'un d'eux. Cette déclaration d'amour devait mettre l'accent sur les vrais sentiments ressentis, l'espoir d'un futur et l'envie de vivre de chacun des protagonistes concernés.

Pour connaitre et identifier le signe de cette déclaration, il fallait observer la personne à qui on déclarait cet amour naissant. Dans le livre il était indiqué que cette personne serait éclairée comme une étoile et que la nature le bénirait d'une protection naturelle mais il était noté que tout sort de mort pouvait encore être lancé.

Pour arrêter ce phénomène il fallait tuer obligatoirement les deux protagonistes en même temps. Mais ce phénomène magique était extrêmement rare, et dans toute l'histoire de l'humanité des sorciers cela n'était arrivé qu'une fois, rapidement stoppé par la mort des deux personnes, sans aboutir a leur fin. Le livre était tiré des parchemins qu'avaient faits ces deux imbéciles. Ce sort avait encore une limite d'utilisation, seuls deux créatures magiques pouvaient l'utiliser, et l'un des prétendants devaient avoir un noyau magique fort et solide pour assurer sa vie durant la traversé du temps.

Albus n'était pas du genre à croire à ces balivernes absurdes, mais ce qui ce passait devant ces yeux était loin d'être des inepties, et il sut ce qu'annonçait cette histoire. La peur le fit crier des ordres au gardien d'exécuter sur le champ le condamné qu'était Lucius Malfoys et Harry Potter.

La fin du discours de Lucius éveillait en Harry un sentiment qu'il ne saurait expliquer. Les doutes qu'il avait eus en ces mots furent vite oubliés lorsque son regard vert entra en contact avec les yeux de mercure. Il n'y vit que de l'amour pur et dur, et une confiance en lui absolue. Sa vie qui était jusqu'à maintenant faite de doutes, était ici claire et nette. Tant que Lucius le regarderait, il pourrait braver tous les obstacles. Ensemble.

Mais avant de pouvoir répondre quoique ce soit, avant d'avoir put tendre la main vers lui, de lui dire qu'il croyait au futur qu'ils allaient créer, l'éclair vert de la mort frappa comme le regret, et l'effrayante douleur lancinante envahit son cœur et son corps. Lucius trépassas. Avant qu'il ne puisse être autorisé à verser une seule larme, la couleur de la mort le frappa, lui aussi.

 **A suivre**

 **Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Le prochain chapitre arrivera très vite !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre VI- L'espoir**

 **Note** **:** **Hello** ! J'espère que vous arrivez à survivre à cette chaleur torride ! Je viens de me rendre compte qu'il n'a rien de plus beau pour moi, que de lire Vos commentaires je vous adore !

Je me demande s'il est bon de rire de bonheur tout seul en lisant vos commentaires car je pressens que les voisins vont me prendre pour une folle J'ai tellement hâte d'avancer dans cette histoire pour pouvoir **vous présenter un projet !** Bon j'arrête de divaguer et Pour plus d'informations on se retrouve en bas alors sur ce **bonne lecture !**

 **Résumé** **du** **chap** **itre** **précédent** : Mais avant de pouvoir répondre quoique ce soit, avant d'avoir pu tendre la main vers lui, de lui dire qu'il croyait au futur qu'ils allaient créer, l'éclair vert de la mort frappa comme le regret, et l'effrayante douleur lancinante envahit son cœur et son corps. Lucius subit le même sort. Avant qu'il ne puisse être autorisé à verser une seule larme, la couleur de la mort le frappa, lui aussi.

 **Chapitre VI**

 **Quelque part**

Il ce sentait bien là, est-ce normal de ressentir cela alors qu'il venait d'être tuer ? Peut est-ce le paradis mais est-ce normal qu'il fasse aussi noir ? Peut importe, il mérité le repos, après tout ce qu'il avait accomplit. Mais, en réalité il ne voulait pas et son âme n'était pas encore prête pour le repos éternel.

Certes, il se sentait seul et vide mais il était si prés de quelque chose que les gens appellent le bonheur et il ne voulait pas encore renoncer à ça. Mais, ce vide et cette noirceur le dérangeaient plus qu'autre chose il voulait de la lumière et sortir du noir.

\- Il te suffit d'ouvrir les yeux mon enfant, dit d'une douce voix à la fois lointaine et proche comme un écho.

Alors, tout ce qu'il avait à faire était d'ouvrir ces yeux, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient fermés, alors doucement comme un chat apeuré par l'inconnue il se décida à les ouvrir, puis les referma aussitôt tant la lumière était intense. En papillonnant des yeux plusieurs fois ils s'ouvrirent et observèrent l'endroit d'une blancheur immaculée

Il était dans une immense pièce remplie de livre on aurait puis penser qu'il était dans une grande et immense bibliothèque. Il n'était même pas sur que ce soit une pièce c'était plutôt un monde vide de toute vie et ayant toute la connaissance du monde d'après les livres qui était entassée là ou il pouvait.

Ces livres formaient des meubles comme une chaise, une table et plus incongru encore comme il put le voir dans un coin un lit fait de livres. Il eut une petit pensée pour l'ancienne Hermione qui aurait était ravie de mourir ici.

A part ces livres il n'y avait rien, pas de nourriture ou de toilette et il n'y avait personne à l'horizon mais alors d'où venait la voix ? Se mettant debout pour observer la grandeur de la pièce il se rendit compte qu'il n'était qu'une mouche par rapport à la salle, une bien petite mouche et c'est en se disant ça qu'il sût qu'il était vraiment dans un autre monde.

\- Il y'a quelqu'un ? de vivant si possible…

\- Oui, fit la voix, mais je n'ai pas ce que tu as, je n'ai pas de corps, je suis juste là mais tu ne peux me voir jeune sorcier.

Le jeune sorcier en question se mit à chercher autour pour voir si elle disait vrai et se disait que peut être était-il enfermé et prisonnié alors il se mit à chercher une sortie ou voir autre chose que des livres. Il marche mais se rendit compte qu'il n'en finira jamais il se mit à courir mais rien n'en vue à part des livres. Mais, le plus étrange c'était son niveau de fatigue en effet, après plusieurs heures de course, il ne ressentait rien, que cela soit la fatigue ou la soif ni aucun autre besoin primaire.

Trouvant cela étrange il se mit à solliciter cette autre personne.

\- Mais, Ou suis-je ? et qui êtes vous ? qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

 **-** Tu es ici chez moi, tu n'a pas à t'inquiéter du temps car tu es en dehors du temps, la vieillesse ou la peur de perdre du temps et autres problèmes humain ne te touchent pas tant que tu es ici. Me concernant je suis éternel, je suis à la fois le passé, le présent et, le futur. Je suis partout et nulle part à la fois autrement dit **je suis le temps**.

Normalement j'avance comme dans une course sans fin et rien ne peux arrêter la course du temps. Mais le savoir et une chose précieuse et vous sorciers vous en êtes dotés encore plus que les humains que vous appelez Moldus.

Et voyant vos courtes vies arrivés à leur fins, vous étiez d'abord intéressés à la mort elle-même, vous aviez peur de mourir, peur de l'inconnu et autre craintes futilement humaine. Vous essayez en vain de rallonger votre durée de vie, de sacrifier d'autres vies pour rallonger la votre. Mais personne n'échappe à la Mort elle-même.

En observant l'imminente arrivée de la mort, vous vous êtes intéressez à moi, le temps, l'inchangé et l'introuvable. Au fil des siècles vous avez trouvé un moyen infime soit-il, mais, tout de même un moyen de ralentir un temps soit peu ma course effrénée et de façon la plus égoïste, car elle ne touche que votre propre vie.

\- Vous fait sans doute allusion au retourneur de temps, et aux horcruxes, c'est bien cela ? interroge Harry sans vraiment y croire. Mais comment j'ai fait pour être ici ?

\- Vous ignorez tout, du monde et des gens qui vous entourent Monsieur Potter, mais heureusement que quelques personnes vous protègent et sont prêtes à donner leur vie pour vous. Je cite tout particulièrement qui a tout manigancé, c'est lui qui a trouvé le sortilège sacré et maudit qui change le cours du temps, du monde et des gens.

C'est encore lui qui m'oblige à me plier et à m'enfermer pour un temps dans cette salle avec vous. Pour que je n'interfère pas dans ce changement et je me plie volontiers car l'avenir qui vous attendait était des plus sombre.

Il a placé tous ces livre pour vous, pour que vous ayez **LA** connaissance du passé, que vous sachiez les événements à venir les événements qui doivent arrivés, à changer et d'autre qui doivent rester tels qu'ils sont. Mais vous devez rester le balancier, vous devez garder l'équilibre entre le passé, le présent et le futur.

Cela sera le poids que vous seul pourrez porter car vous serez le seul à vous souvenir de **tout** et vous ne devrez le dire à personne quoi qu'il arrive il en va de votre vie et de la vie de la personne qui connaitra la vérité.

Dans le passé vous aurez un pouvoir sur tout car vous connaitrez tout. Vous pourrez être leur élu ou être leur fin. Comme le disent souvent certains Moldus, un grand pouvoir incombe des grandes responsabilités. Et ce pouvoir vous l'avez acquis au prix de sacrifices, n'est ce pas mon jeune enfant ?

Harry qui avait commencé à douter de ces paroles et au fur et à mesure il se trouva stupéfait par la vérité et le poids de celles-ci… et quelle terrible vérité… il ne savait pas s'il allait supporter le poids tout cela, mais ce qui était sûr ce qu'il faillait qu'il le fasse ! Quelqu'un devait le faire pour ceux qui étaient morts pour un nouveau lendemain plus lumineux. Ce lendemain était criblé d'embuches de morts et de cadavres. Des Sacrifices seront nécessaires et cela avait déjà commencé.

\- Severus Rogue, Lucius Malfoys, Drago _Angelus_ Malfoys, Rita Skeeter et le Goblin, y on laissé leurs vies, pour le meilleur et pour le pire et les dés sont déjà jetés. Dit t'il fortement et avec conviction, il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière il fallait aller de l'avant !

\- En effet, sache que ce Gobelin porte le nom de Griphook ne l'oublie pas. Il vous a crée une identité dans la vie qui t'attend, une vie et un passé, tout vos bien sont stockés ici en attendant votre débarquement et je m'assurerais de cela.

Une autre contrainte qu'à posé , vous ne pouvez sortir d'ici tant que vous n'avez pas lu tous ces livres. Autrement dit, la connaissance de toute cette bibliothèque doit devenir votre connaissance, chaque date, chaque auteur doivent vous être connu. Aucune erreur ne doit être admise. Votre couverture ne doit susciter aucune suspicion.

\- Cela en va de soi mais que s'est-il passé dans le monde après ma soi-disante mort ?

\- Observe et tu verras le présent inscrit sur le mur, tu es parmi eux mais ils ne peuvent te voir cette salle est invisible mais elle est là ou le sort à pris effet. C'est comme la cape d'invisibilité. Tu es avec eux et tu peux être présent des changements qui vont s'effectuer… le temps remonte le temps petit à petit jusqu'au moment ou tu devras réapparaitre.

Dés lors où vous êtes mort, le temps s'est arrêté de couler et j'ai était attrapée et mise dans cette salle avec vous. Il faut aussi que vous sachiez que deux Harry Potter ne peuvent exister, vous aurez beau changer de nom ou d'apparence, votre âme sera celle donnée par la nature et cela en va de même pour votre magie. Et, donc vous ne naîtrez jamais Harry Potter.

\- Si tel est le prix pour change le futur je l'accepte, annonça-t-il déterminé.

\- Bien et il faut que vous soyez mis au courant, Pour remonter le temps il faut que le nombre d'année s'école de la même manière au quelle le temps avance, par exemple si tu dois remonter le temps de 50 ans (donc aller 50 ans en arrière), pour pourvoir remonter le temps il te faudra attendre aussi 50 ans (attendre 50 ans dans la salle pour arriver 50 ans en arrière).

Et vous l'avez aussi remarqué, ici, les besoins physiques restent constants pour ne pas détériore le corps pendant le voyage, mais comme tu es arrivé ici, en mauvais état, ton corps va se développer pour être au meilleur de sa santé.

\- Je vais donc rester ici pendant des années avec comme seule distraction des livres, je suis sûr que c'est encore un plan de Rogue. Et en effet en regardant autour il n'y avait que des livres, il n'allait pas s'ennuyer.

En prenant des livres au hasard il put observer qu'il y'avait vraiment de tout, que ce soit de la magie noire et blanche, il y'en avait aussi sur les créatures magiques, des livres de bonne manière et de savoir vivre etc. mais c'est quand, qu'il commença à ce désintéresser de tous ces vieux livres poussiéreux qu'il en remarqua un livre portant le nom de **Guide**.

Et en l'ouvrant c'est l'écriture exécrable de Rogue qui lui apparut ayant l'habitude de ces fameux pattes de mouche il n'eut aucun mal à lire approximativement le fait que cette salle était comme la salle sur demande.

Même s'il n'eut aucun besoin particulier il appréciait de prendre une bonne douche bien relaxante et continua à lire ce fameux livre et il comprit bien vite que c'était des instructions enfin, plutôt un emploi du temps **« pour ne pas gaspiller son temps, si précieux et durement acquis »** ces mots dépourvus de sentiment le fit doucement sourire car Rogue ne changeait pas, il était constant qu'importe la situation, il planifier tout en avance, il avait toujours cette i _ntuition_.

Mais un choc le fit crier de rage en voyant le programme qu'il avait fait pour lui et il y'avait même des cours de potions ! Mais le choc lui passa car il lui devait bien ça ! Après, tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui depuis sa naissance et jusqu'à sa mort. Il avait si gauchement gaspillé sa vie et son temps pour lui et même en sachant sa mort imminente il n'avait pas cessé de se soucier d'un jeune idiot bien naïf.

Et dès le lendemain, le sorcier se mit au travail en suivant son programme à la lettre enchaînant le combat au corps à corps et les bonnes manières de l'époque, il lui fallait être parfait, comme s'il avait toujours été là, dans l'ombre. Pour _**La lumière de demain**_.

 **A suivre !**

 **Note de fin de page :**

 _Je mets du temps à publier un chapitre parce que vous ne répondez pas à mes questionnements dans les commentaires_ _ **(excuse lamentable mais plausible)**_ _! Alors s'il vous plait prenez le temps de lire les petits mots au début du chapitre et à la fin de chapitre pour pouvoir donnez votre avis et faire avancer cette histoire._

 **Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?**

 **Dites moi si vous voulez plus d'explication, si vous ne comprenez pas un truc et je vais détailler au prochaine chapitre !**

 **Est ce que vous voulez voir l'entrainement d'Harry ?** (sinon, je vais zapper)

Et **donnez-moi un nom pour le temps je ne peux pas tout le temps l'appelé le temps ! Et quel personnalité voulez vous qu'elle ait, genre la sadique, ou la gamine immature etc...**

 **J'attends vos avis. Et si vous avais des suppositions à donner dite le moi ! Je serais ravie de m'en inspirez pour écrire le prochain chapitre. Exemple que va faire Harry pour s'amuser à votre avis ?**

 **Enfin bref,** Est-ce que vous arrivez à survivre avec cette chaleur ? Je dois vous avouée que j'hésite entre passer ma vie sous la douche ou simplement déménager au pôle nord … ce dilemme me fait aussi penser que j'adore le soleil… mais, vous allez sans doute me dire qu'on ne peut pas tout avoir n'est ce pas ?

Mai vous savez j'ai une idée de fictions qui me trotte dans la tête depuis pas mal de mois et cette chaleur ne fait que l'amplifier et vous aurez donc deviné que l'histoire en question ne se passera pas au pôle nord ^^ et les personnages seront bronzé là où il faut (Ahhh ! O/O) ça sera torride ! Je suis motivée pour mettre une scène de sexe au 1er chapitre au revoir la pudeur ! L'été arrive ! :D

 **Alors qui me suis ?**

 **Promis mais là c'est vraiment promis je réponds à vos commentaire au prochain chapitre !**

Je tiens quand même à remercier Stormtrooper2 , Merci pour ta fidélité *o* tu es toujours la première à lire et commenter merci ! Malgré le problème par rapport aux prévenus !

Aurelie Malfoy , je t'oublie pas, toi aussi t'es toujours là avec tes commentaires merci ! ^o^

Tezuka aussi tu connais les bails depuis le début aussi :D

Pouika merci pour ton commentaire j'ai écouté Blue Saraceno Evil ways J'adore ! C'est whaouuuu (explosive) trop intense ! Merci pour cette merveilleuse découverte ! Je devrais vous conseiller de la musique au prochain chapitre et n'oublie pas de me dire ce que tu écoutes en lisant le chapitre !

Petit lutin, trop mimi le pseudo (j'adore lire tes commentaires c'est trop *0*)

Nekopath mercii pour ta fidélité D (Si je peux le dire comme ça)

^o^ Pour les autres un Grand **MERCI** pour vos commentaires de soutiens ^o^


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre VII- L'arrivée**

Correction: Plumedelou

 **Début juillet 1974**

Le nouvel arrivant appréciait cette belle journée d'été, son voyage s'était passé sans encombre, mais les années passées seul dans une bulle en parlant seulement avec Chronos ou Waktu commençait à l'exténuer mentalement. Waktu était l'autre nom de Chronos, traduit en indonésien, Chronos aimait tous les noms que les êtres humains lui avait donnés et pendant le voyage, il obligeait tout le monde à l'appeler par ses différents noms.

A son arrivée, il était apparu soudainement, au beau milieu de la rue - ce n'était pas ce que nous appellerions passé inaperçu. En effet, apparaître soudainement sur le chemin de traverse, qui était aussi bondé que dans ses souvenirs, faisait que les gens le regardaient bizarrement, mais, avec la magie tout semblait bizarre et les gens s'étaient accoutumés à la bizarrerie des sorciers. Mais quelques regards furtifs sur son corps lui faisait savoir que la bizarrerie n'intéressait guère les sorciers, c'était plutôt son physique qui attirait les gens.

Mais passant outre ces faits, il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la banque centrale des sorciers Gringotts et demanda à avoir un entretien avec le Gobelin qui portait le nom de Griphook. En entrant dans le bureau de celui qui gérerait ses comptes familiaux dans le futur, il fut pris d'un sentiment qui lui comprima les poumons. C'était la nostalgie de revoir une personne qui l'avait aidé à parvenir jusqu'ici.

Il prit place sur la dite chaise qu'on lui proposa et attendit que son hôte commence l'entretien comme l'exigeaient les mœurs et coutumes de personnes de bonne famille, on pourrait traduire cela, dans le langage courant comme étant la coutume des familles de sang-pur, car les autres familles étaient plus au moins considérées comme malpolies ou d'autres qualificatifs peu flatteurs. Après avoir fermé la porte son hôte lui versa un peu de thé, s'assit en face de lui et le jugea du regard avant d'énoncer un fait.

\- Je ne crois pas vous connaître monsieur ?

\- Harry, Harry Black-Potter-Peverell

La surprise et la suspicion s'exprimèrent sur le visage du gobelin après les paroles d'Harry et d'une voix cinglante, il dit :

\- Je connais la famille Potter depuis des générations. Et croyez-moi monsieur, je n'ai jamais vu votre nom ni n'ai eu connaissance de votre existence. Cela en va de même pour la famille Black et Peverell.

-Je vous crois, mais, cela est bel est bien mon nom, je vous autorise à confirmer mes dires par mon sang pour avoir la confirmation de la véracité de mes mots et de mes actes. Et tous les deux nous savons que nul ne peut modifier la génétique surtout en ce qui concerne les sorciers.

Ces paroles laissèrent le gobelin sceptique, mais la possibilité que la personne en face de lui dise la vérité ne faisait qu'accroître son effroi, car cette annonce allait sans nul doute bouleverser la situation du monde actuel, qui était déjà sur un chemin sinueux de non-retour. C'est avec appréhension qu'il jeta le sort qui allait sans nul doute changer la donne, car même si au premier abord, il doutait des paroles du jeune homme, en son for intérieur, il espérait que ce sang pur n'envenimerait pas les choses, car le regard de se sorcier exprimait tout sauf des mensonges, et ce regard fier ne fit qu'amplifier sa terreur.

Et la magie opéra, c'était bien un Potter lié à la famille Black et ayant pour ancêtre les Peverell, mais les parents de celui-ci n'apparaissaientt pas sur le parchemin, et surtout, de quel lien lui venait sa place dans la famille Black ? Voulant lui poser la question directement une chose étrange se passa devant ses yeux. Et lorsqu'un être magique disait qu'une chose était étrange, cela voulait dire que cela sortait vraiment de l'ordinaire, et la provenance de ce phénomène anormal émanait directement de la magie elle-même.

Il en résulte que devant lui se déroulait de la magie ancestrale, car grâce au sang de ce jeune homme tout les documents officiels qui provenaient sans aucun doute du ministère apparurent pour attester de l'existence de Monsieur Black-Potter-Peverell et d'autres documents plus vieux encore prirent place sur son bureau et firent acte à voix haute que désormais cette personne devant lui était le chef de famille de ces trois maisons et trois bagues apparurent.

Le jeune homme mit les trois bagues sans tressaillir, malgré la puissance que lui conférait ces illustres familles, ou encore la charge de l'héritage qu'il venait tout juste d'obtenir. Après toute cette cérémonie le gobelin se surprit à soupirer de fatigue alors que tout cela n'avait duré que quelques minutes à peine. Mais la voix du jeune homme se fit de nouveau entendre :

-Je vaudrais récupérer tous les domaines qui ne sont pas habités par la famille Potter et Black ainsi que quelque chose qui me permette d'avoir accès directement à mes comptes sans passer par cette banque et pouvoir faire des achats librement chez les moldus, j'ai entendu dire qu'une chose nommée carte bancaire et venant des moldus venait d'être créée pour pouvoir être utilisée par les sorciers.

Mais sans que le Gobelin ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit des feuilles de propriété et de création de carte bancaire apparurent et le jeune homme signa et opposa le seau des trois bagues sur chaque contrat. Et comme un spectateur passif le Gobelin vit le jeune homme le remercier puis se lever pour partir, puis se raviser pour dire une dernière chose.

\- Je serai occupé pour quelque temps et si vous receviez quelques visites disons des Potter ou des Black et peut être d'Albus Dumbledore, du ministère et si l'information venait jusqu'aux oreilles de quelques journalistes vous demandant de plus amples informations à mon sujet, je compte sur vous, pour faire respecter ma vie privée qui est confidentielle et n'oubliez pas que, j'ai assez d'argent pour racheter tout ce que vous avez.

Et sur ces dernières menaces le jeune homme referma la porte, cet entretien n'avait duré que cinq misérables minutes.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0**

En traversant les rues, s'éloignant au plus vite de l'endroit, il entendit des bruits d'exclamation et de curiosité venant du peuple aux alentours, de ce qu'il pouvait voir de loin, deux grands et fiers hommes, sans doute les anciens chefs de la famille Black et Potter réunis. Ils demandaient à avoir quelques réponses concernant ce changement soudain de situation qui n'ét ait sans doute jamais arrivé dans le monde magique.

Quelques journalistes et photographe essayaient de passer en dessous et au-dessus du peuple pour avoir tant bien que mal, des interviews exclusives et quelques photos les plus désavantageuses possibles des deux hommes qui au comble du malheur faisaient un scandale aux yeux de tous. En essayant de cacher plus au moins leur embarras sous un masque de froideur, ils furent vite dépassés par la situation et rentrèrent rapidement dans des bureaux privés loin des yeux et des oreilles des plus curieux.

Le jeune Potter est ce qu'on peut appeler un homme qui n'avait pas une minute à perdre. En effet, pour l'heure son but n'était pas de se faire connaître comme l'homme le plus riche ou le plus haut dans la hiérarchie des sangs purs, ce qui, soyons franc, risquerait de créer des tensions et des jalousies qui menaceraient fortement d'écourter sa propre vie.

En fait ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'on l'approche pour lui-même et non pour son nom ou son argent.  
Il se devait d'être discret, mais il voulait aussi que tout le monde sache que derrière chaque acte et chaque action se cachait son nom. Son nom devait être plus connu que ceux de Dumbledore et de Voldemort.  
Un nom qui devait se faire respecter, mais aussi être pris pour modèle. Son but était d'influencer le monde actuel et d'y laisser sa propre marque. Cette époque ne devait plus se faire appeler "les années de terreur" durant lesquelles les souvenirs faisaient frémir chaque parcelle de peau sous le coup de la terreur à cause des évènement qui étaient arrivés au cours de cette période.

Pour accomplir sa tâche, il avait donc décidé d'être professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal pour la prochaine année qui débuterait en septembre, c'est-à-dire dans à peine un mois. Il faut dire que Jedusor avait demandé le poste il y à peine quelques jours de cela et qu'il lui avait été refusé et, avec colère, il avait maudit ce poste et depuis, aucune demande n'avait été faite pour la rentrée de septembre. Il se devait donc de proposer sa candidature, mais avant cela, il devait régulariser en bonne et due forme son arrivée ici.

Et sur cette pensée il transplana dans une rue discrète aussi près que possible du ministère de la magie, il alla se présenter à l'accueil, ne donnant évidemment pas son nom complet et indiqua la raison de sa visite exigeant une réunion sans tarder, car des affaires des plus urgentes l'attendaient encore ailleurs.

-Installez-vous donc mon bon Monsieur, le ministère de la magie est ravi de vous accueillir dans le département de la justice magique, appelez-moi Sullivan et, je me dois de vous avertir que dès maintenant pour toute affaire que vous devrez faire ici, je serai votre référent direct et seul moi peux avoir accès à votre dossier. Sachant cela que puis-je faire pour vous ?

En s'asseyant confortablement sur sa chaise Harry détailla minutieusement l'homme devant lui, brun, cheveux courts, yeux noisette dans lesquels on pouvait lire l'honnêteté et l'ouverture d'esprit, avec une tenue plutôt modeste et une posture humble. C'était un homme digne de confiance, peut-être un peu naïf, mais d'après la secrétaire, c'était un homme bon et fidèle et le plus efficace dans ce département. Harry avait besoin de l'aide de cet homme et il devait le rallier à sa cause.

\- Je me nomme Harry Black-Potter-Peverell, je suis le chef de ces trois familles et je crois bien que c'est la première fois que cela arrive dans l'histoire. La magie elle-même a reconnu mes droits et j'ai accepté tout les devoirs qui m'en incombe malgré mon jeune âge. Mais je ne suis pas inoffensif et passif.  
Pour prouver ces allégations, il fit apparaître tous les documents qu'il venait tout juste de conclure et la présence du Gobelin avait était notée.

\- Je vous crois, Monsieur Black-Potter-Pevrell, puis-je vous appeler Harry ?

-Oui vous le pouvez Mr Sullivan, dit-il compréhensif et soulagé.

-Bien, je ne vous crois pas inoffensif puisque que vous êtes le chef de deux grandes et illustres familles, mais aussi vous avez fait renaître un nom de famille que nous sorciers, avions cru perdu à tout jamais. Ainsi, vous êtes sans doute devenu le sorcier le plus puissant, mais, je me dois de vous avertir que vous arrivez pendant ce que tous considèrent comme étant les heures les plus sombres de cette époque.  
-Je le sais bien, j'ai cru entendre des murmures quelque peu terrifiés et un nom qui semblait terroriser les enfants, mais aussi les parents. Mais peu m'importe, je viens tout juste d'arriver et je souhaite rester ici pour encore longtemps, je me suis dit que venir vous voir était la meilleure chose que je puisse faire pour officialiser ma venue ici, voyez-vous, je ne voudrais pas être considéré comme un clandestin.  
-Je le conçois bien, dit-il en souriant et en sortant une plume à papote, bien racontez moi votre histoire depuis votre naissance, vos famille, etc. Jusqu'à votre arrivée ici.

\- Je suis né le 31 juillet 1955, mes deux parents sont morts quelques mois après ma naissance, mon lien avec les Potter, les Black et la famille Peverell me vient de mon défunt père, mort trop jeune et trop tôt pour protéger sa femme et son enfant, ma mère mourut pour me protéger et son sacrifice a su me protéger de celui qui me voulait du mal.  
Durant toute ma vie, j'ai été élevé dans un petit village au nord, loin de toute civilisation, un village qui ne compte que deux ou trois maisons en mauvais état. J'ai vécu dans l'ignorance de la magie parmi les moldus, je fut maltraité, et considéré comme un elfe de maison n'ayant aucun droit, ni honneur. J'ai vécu toutes ces années chez ma tante qui me détestait et elle haïssait tout ce qui avait un lien avec la magie qu'elle appelait « bizarrerie ». Je dormais dans un placard à balais sans fenêtre. J'étais orphelin et n'avais pas de parents la seule famille qui me restait me détestait.

Un jour dans la nuit, un incendie s'est déclaré dans la forêt qui entourait le village, nous encerclant tous, je suis l'unique survivant de cet incendie, je m'étais dit que c'était grâce à dieu, mais plus tard, j'ai appris que c'était grâce à de la magie instinctive. Dès lors, j'ai vécu comme un mendiant essayant de me rapprocher le plus possible de la grande ville qu'était Londres et là, j'ai rencontré pour la première fois un sorcier. C'était il y a deux ans.

On peut dire qu'il m'a initié à la magie, m'apprenant tout sur la magie avec des livres et autres, m'éduquant le plus possible et lorsqu'il sut mon nom de famille, il m'éduqua comme un sang pur. C'était un vieil homme qui ne m'a jamais révélé son nom. Il est mort la semaine dernière et, n'ayant plus aucune raison de rester du côté moldu je suis revenu ici chez moi aux côtés des sorciers.

\- Vous avez eu une vie difficile et pénible surtout pour une personne de votre rang, mais tout cela à fait de vous une personne remarquable aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez être fier de ce que vous avez accompli. Mais dans tout votre récit il y a des parties floues et qui ne répondent pas aux exigences du ministère. Quels sont les noms de vos parents ? Où êtes-vous né ? Et ce vieil homme, pourquoi ne pas vous avoir amené ici directement ? Et quelles étaient ces personnes qui ont tuées vos parents de sang-froid et qui voulaient tant vous tuer, mais sans succès. Quel est le nom de votre village ? Celle de votre famille d'accueil ?

-Vous pouvez vérifier par vous-même et inclure dans votre rapport et sur mon dossier que le nom de mes parents a été scellé ou plutôt effacé ne montrant que mon lien avec les trois familles, car il ne pouvait être effacé ou changé. Toutes autres informations vous ont été données, ou étaient soit cachées ou scellées et il en est de même pour ma mémoire. Tout ce que je sais et d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, je suis né ici en Angleterre mais il n'y a pas de lieu précis. Pour ces personnes qui m'ont élevées les villageois, leur nom était Dursley et ils m'appelaient toujours "garçon". Pour ces personnes qui ont tuées mes parents, je suis sûr et certain qu'elles appartiennent au même groupe qui sème la terreur en ce moment par ici, habillées en noir et dont on ignore encore plusieurs choses. C'était un village au fin fond de l'Angleterre qui portait un nom dont personne n'était vraiment certain, nous on le surnommait Private Hollow, c'est tout ce que je sais et je suis navré de ne pas pouvoir vous aider davantage.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, de notre côté, on va aussi essayer de chercher quelques informations à votre sujet. Et la magie qui a été utilisée contre vous pour sceller toutes informations au sujet de vos parents, cela a déjà été fait par le passé pour protéger certaines personnes influentes, mais cette pratique a été abolie il y a plus de mille ans, j'ignorais que quelqu'un était encore capable de la pratiquer.  
Mais je crois bien que j'ai l'essentiel. Je vais faire une demande pour que vous puissiez avoir votre carte d'identité le plus rapidement possible. Une dernière question, voulez-vous faire des tests rapides pour évaluer votre niveau et avoir les diplôme requis pour avoir accès à l'emploi ou peut-être voulez-vous poursuivre vos études ?

\- J'avais prévu de déposer ma candidature pour le poste vacant de professeur à Poudlard.  
\- Parfait ! Je crois bien qu'il y a des sessions de test, aujourd'hui, attendez, je vais me renseigner.

A grandes enjambés, il sortit du bureau quelques instants. Instants qui permirent à Harry de soupirer intérieurement de soulagement, mais tout n'était pas encore réglé, il se devait d'être fort pour cette journée qui s'annonçait interminable avec l'impression de répéter inlassablement les mêmes mensonges, mais, c'était inévitable, il le savait. L'ouverture de la porte le fit sortir de ses pensées et se retourner et le choc le laissa fébrile : devant la porte se trouvait Lucius Malfoy.

 **REVIEWS!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8- Nouvelle vie

Correction faite par Plumedelou

 **NB : Nouvelle histoire en ligne ! Le titre est Origins !**

Bonne lecture!

De ce qu'il savait Lucius était déjà marié à Narcissa qui était enceinte de leur fils Drago. Avec un pincement au coeur, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que l'homme devant lui était beau, très beau. C'était les seules pensées que son esprit exprimait. Et en effet, Lucius Malfoy était un homme splendide dans son costume bleu marine, il ne portait pas de robe, et ce costume moulait parfaitement son corps d'athlète élancé, il devait avoir vingt-et-un ans, ses longs cheveux blonds étaient attachés en une queue-de-cheval. Cela sculptait encore plus son visage et rendait plus apparents ces merveilleux yeux gris et ses pommettes. Et ses lèvres, mon dieu, ses lèvres était d'une couleur finement rosée. Il s'attardait encore sur ses douces lèvres en se léchant lui-même les lèvres inconsciemment et une langue rosée apparut de la bouche de Lucius.

Il était en train de se lécher les lèvres ! Cette pensée lui fit prendre conscience de l'atmosphère régnant depuis son entrée dans la pièce, c'était suffocant et quelque chose comme du désir flottait dans les airs et son regard rencontra de nouveau les yeux gris orageux de Lucius qui était plus proche qu'il ne le pensait au début...Avait-t-il bougé de sa place initiale ? Oui, il n'était plus à côté de la porte, mais plus proche du bureau. Quand s'était-il déplacé ?  
Reprenant contenance, il se mit debout et salua un peu plus chaudement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu le jeune noble devant lui avec toute la politesse et le respect qu'une personne de son rang se devait d'avoir.

-Bonjour à vous, je me nomme Lucius de la Famille Malfoy et vous ? Je ne crois pas vous connaître et pourtant, je mets toujours un point d'honneur à toujours tout savoir sur tout, répond-il, intrigué avec une lueur tendre dans ses yeux.  
-Bien à vous , appelez-moi Harry, juste Harry, je vous prie, et c'est normal que vous n'ayez pas connaissance de ma personne, je viens tout juste d'arriver dans cette ville et je suis donc venu me déclarer au ministère.  
-Je comprends, mais excusez-moi d'être aussi peu avenant, mais de quelle famille faites-vous partie ? Car tout ceux que je connaisse n'ont pas d'enfants de votre âge qui n'habitent ici ni qui aient quittés le monde sorcier.  
\- Vous êtes excusé, la curiosité fait partie de nous, ou en serions nous si aucun d'entre nous n'était curieux, mais je suis désolé de vous décevoir, mais je suis orphelin depuis ma naissance, dit-il avec un air désolé et avec un certain malaise.  
-Vous m'en voyez désolé pour vous mais-, avant qu'il ne put continuer sa phrase la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place au propriétaire des lieux.  
-Lucius ! S'écria-t-il, je ne vous attendais pas aussi tôt vous êtes toujours en avance mon ami ! Mais voyez vous contrairement à vous, j'ai toujours du retard dans mon travail, pouvez-vous nous laisser quelques instants, le temps que je finisse avec ce jeune homme qui a sans nul doute d'autres affaires urgentes à régler.  
En lançant un dernier regard à Harry, Lucius ferma la porte derrière lui laissant un silence plus au moins tendu.

-Bien, revenons-en à notre affaire il y a bien des tests aujourd'hui et chanceux comme vous êtes, ils vont commencer sous peu, vous aurez les résultats dans quelques jours et j'ai oublié de vous demander votre lieu de résidence actuel, afin que vous puissiez recevoir toutes les réponses à vos démarches.  
-Je ne pourrais vous le dire pour l'instant, mais je l'aurais plus tard dans la journée, je vous en informerais par hibou.  
-D'accord, sur ce, j'ai était ravi d'avoir pu vous rendre service et j'espère la bonne réussite de vos examens.  
-Merci, bien à vous, dit-il en sortant puis adressa un regard qu'il se voulait discret à Lucius, mais celui-ci était déjà en train de le regarder, dit-il en salutation d'au revoir et commença à partir quand un poigne ferme captura sa main et le retint. Il ne se dégagea pas, et lança un regard curieux à Lucius qui le lâcha soudainement puis il regarda sa main comme une chose étrange.  
-M. Malfoy ? Répéta-t-il, vous vouliez me dire autre chose ? Sa phrase fit sortir de ses pensées son interlocuteur, qui semblait tout d'abord surpris, mais se reprit vite tel le noble qu'il était.  
\- Oui, en effet, je voudrais faire plus ample connaissance avec vous si vous êtes libre dans les jours à venir, nous pourrions aller dîner et peut-être faire un tour.  
-J'accepte votre invitation M. Malfoy et avec plaisir.  
-Bien, mais appelez-moi Lucius, je vous en prie, j'ai l'impression que vous parlez de mon père. Dit-il en souriant discrètement.  
-Bien Lucius, dit-il avec un grand sourire.  
\- Comment puis-je vous contacter pour que nous puissions organiser tout cela ?  
-Oh, vous trouverez bien un moyen, je suis certain que vous réussirez à traquer n'importe quelle personne si vous vous en donniez les moyens ! Ai-je tort ?  
\- Il est vrai qu'avec quelques coups de chance, j'arrive à trouver certaines personnes. Mais ce n'est que de la chance, dit-il en lançant un clin d'œil rapide.  
-De la chance vous dites je ne vous crois pas mon bon monsieur!  
-Ah ah ! Que vous y aller ! Il n'est pas bon de lancer ce genre de propos sans avoir de preuves derrière vous pour soutenir vos mots, dit-il en souriant et en regardant sa montre. Je dois y aller, j'attends d'avoir de vos nouvelles. Au revoir.  
C'est en le saluant discrètement que le jeune Potter se retrouva seul dans le couloir vide en regardant la porte par laquelle Lucius venait de sortir, puis il partit passer ces examens qui durèrent toute l'après-midi, il n'avait plus revu Lucius, mais, il se souvint que l'homme travaillait au ministère.

Les tests étaient faciles, mais comme il n'avait pas sa baguette à cette époque, il dut passer chez Ollivander et comme par hasard il eut la même baguette qu'autrefois, celle qui était la jumelle de celle de Voldemort, mais avant de sortir du magasin, il lança le sort d'oubliette, pour éviter qu'Ollivander n'aille dire à Dumbledore comme autrefois qu'il avait la baguette.

Cela fait, il partit visiter des terrains abandonnés par les trois familles d'après une liste donnée par Gringotts, il avait d'abord pensé prendre une maison abandonnée par les familles, mais, il savait qu'il serait vite retrouvé. Il voulait un terrain pour construire par magie la demeure qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir. Un endroit calme près de la forêt et pas loin de la mer, il se souvint de la première fois où il l'avait aperçue, elle n'était pas extraordinaire loin de là, la mer était terne, il pouvait apercevoir des détritus au fond, mais c'était l'impression de liberté que dégageait cette vue en lui qui l'avait chamboulé de tout part, il voulait habiter près des côtes.

Et c'est tard le soir qu'il tomba dans le comté de Flagey-le-Haut. C'était un village dans lequel on entrait par la forêt et qui donnait un accès direct à la mer du nord. Le village était plutôt calme, sans doute parce qu'il était déjà tard, personne ne croisa sa route pendant qu'il marchait en direction d'un terrain se trouvant à l'extrémité du village, à l'entrée d'une forêt dense qui était chargée en magie due au créature qui peuplaient ces bois.

Face à lui se trouvait un énorme terrain de plusieurs kilomètres envahi par les mauvaises herbes, la nature avait reprit ses droits pensa-t-il, amusé en observant les petits animaux errants, le grand terrain était protégé par un sort de répulsion et donnait l'impression que le terrain était maudit et hanté. Ce qu'Harry appréciait avec la magie c'était que d'un coup de baguette et d'argent tout était réglé. C'était simple, il avait relié son compte bancaire à sa baguette magique. Il imaginait ce qu'il voulait acheter dans son esprit et d'un sort informulé la chose apparaissait devant lui comme il l'avait imaginée.

C'était un système simple, d'achat instantané, cette chose imaginée provenait d'une boutique qui acceptait les paiements par baguette et l'argent entrait directement dans le coffre de la boutique en question. Et ce système lui facilitait la tâche, mais lui coûtait énormément en magie et si physiquement il avait presque une réserve quasi-illimitée, son corps pouvait ne pas supporter cette dépense de magie.

En sortant sa baguette il fit apparaître une l'allée, entourée par d'immenses chênes massifs dans lesquels les branches des deux côtés de l'allée se touchaient au-dessus de lui, cela formait comme un tunnel et créait un petit cercle intime. Ensuite de chaque côté de l'allée, il mit une bordure pour délimiter l'espace, mais aussi pour y mettre des dahlias chat noir qui possédaient un coloris très original, d'un profond rouge grenat velouté de noir, c'était une fleur très vigoureuse, car elle s'apparentait à des cactus, avec de longs pétales recourbés vers l'intérieur. À côté d'elle à droite et à gauche de l'allée, il installa une allée pour les piétons avec des petits graviers blancs et de grosses dalles en pierre grise. Entre les deux, l'allée principale qui était faite pour les carrosses et les voitures celui-ci était fait de pierres naturelles grises, sur les trois, il mit des petites lumière tamisées rasant le sol, qui guideraient les invités et faciliteraient leur marche.

Le chemin continuait ainsi jusqu'à s'arrêter pour faire face à d'immenses colonnes blanches, qui nous invitait à entrer et à voir une porte d'entrée faite en chêne massif noir dont les poignées d'or représentaient des lions. Baguette toujours à la main il ouvrit la porte et s'avança sur son chemin et par magie les objet se matérialisaient un à un, en passant la porte d'entrée il fit face à un immense salon finement décoré avec des objets sorciers mais aussi moldus. C'était une pièce très éclairée, ouverte et chaleureuse, avec bien sûr une cheminée au centre.

A sa droite, il y avait un escalier qui menait au deuxième étage, en traversant le salon on arrivait devant des baies vitrées qui dévoilaient une petit terrasse donnant lieu à un grand jardin potager avec des fleurs de toutes sortes et une grande serre.

-Décidément, il y a beaucoup à faire ! Soupira-t-il lourdement en sentant la baisse drastique de sa magie, il rentra de nouveau dans le manoir, du côté droit du salon, il y avait une salle de bain moderne de taille moyenne, à côté de celui-ci, il y avait un bureau suivi d'une bibliothèque qui tout deux donnaient sur l'allée. A sa gauche en repassant devant l'entrée, il y avait une grande salle à manger et une grande cuisine toutes deux avec des fenêtres et séparées par des murs épais, qui empêchaient la froideur de l'hiver d'entrer dans la bâtisse.

Prenant l'escalier à droite du salon qui le menait à l'étage, il construisit une très grande pièce qu'il sépara en deux : l'une pour la détente et l'autre comme salle de jeux toutes deux séparées par un sort de silence. En la traversant, on pouvait voir un grand balcon qui laissait entrevoir le jardin et l'immense forêt, à sa droite, il y avait une petite pièce qui devait être celle des hiboux et deux pièces vides reliant deux petites salles de bain, cela devait être pour les invités. Il suivit un petit couloir qui le mena du côté gauche, qui était la chambre du maître techniquement sa chambre.

C'était une chambre de taille moyenne, un peu plus grande que les autres chambres du manoir à deux étages, elle était d'un ton beige et vert avec une ambiance relaxante. Traversant la chambre du maître, il mit une petite porte discrète qui menait à une immense salle de bain qui faisait trois fois la taille de la chambre du maître. La salle de bain était faite de bois et de pierres noires qui donnaient un air cocooning zen, il avait un coin toilette, douche et baignoire, mais au centre de tout cela il y avait une table de massage, spa et tout au bout il mit un sauna. Cela allait devenir sa salle préférée après le jardin et le lit.

Tout cela fait il décida d'apprécier sa nouvelle maison et d'inaugurer la salle de bain. Il sortit deux heures plus tard et avant même d'avoir pu penser qu'il n'avait encore rien mangé il s'effondra sur son grand lit et s'endormit. Son niveau de fatigue était tel, qu'il resta ainsi pendant des jours, régénérant sa magie, son corps, le voyage n'avait pas été de tout repos, et ses allées et venues l'avaient énormément fatigué et le contrecoup le cloua sur le lit.

0O0o0o0o0o0o

Deux semaine plus tard.

Il se réveilla tôt le matin, en pleine forme même si la faim lui tiraillait le ventre. Il prit des vêtement à la volée dans armoire, elle aussi était reliée à des magasins ce qui lui permettait d'acheter des vêtement sans avoir besoin de se déplacer. Après avoir mangé, il décida de découvrir un peu les habitants et le village, les gens étaient de bonne humeur et semblaient apprécier le plaisir simple de la vie. Ici, les gens ne se souciaient guère de la situation actuelle et avaient un esprit ouvert. C'était un village animé où il faisait bon vivre. Les habitant l'accueillirent avec plaisir et firent connaissance avec lui et lorsqu'ils apprirent qu'il allait dorénavant habiter le manoir, ils se retinrent de rire sous son nez et l'encouragèrent, car il y avait bien du travail. Et il apprit que le terrain était hostile depuis presque cent ans et son air sinistre faisait, que même les enfant du village n'osaient y aller.

D'autres manoirs entouraient le village et étaient entretenus par des elfes de maison, la moitié de ces manoirs étaient habités à temps plein, ce qui donnait un air encore plus ouvert au village dans lequel les paysans et les nobles habitaient en toute simplicité, car la plupart de ces nobles n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour vivre en ville. Le commerce était en expansion et les marchands ouvraient d'autres boutiques, on pouvait dire que ce n'était plus vraiment un village, mais une petite ville.

Cette ville en expansion était composée principalement de Moldus, de sorcières nées moldus, de cracmols, quelques (bien que rares) Sang-Purs, ces moldus avaient été ensorcelés pour tout trouver normal et dès qu'ils quittaient la ville, ils oubliaient toutes choses suspectes, la magie n'était donc pas "cachée" mais c'était la seule ville qui faisait cela pour l'instant et cette spécificité attirait de plus en plus de sorciers surtout les nés-moldus. Mais de part cette spécificité, ils décourageaient les plus grandes familles et moyennes familles de s'y installer, car, les habitants étaient considérés comme trop avant-gardistes, trop pro-moldus, trop ouverts. Le village était vaste et la forêt autour permettait de se procurer toutes sortes d'ingrédients de potion, et de viandes surtout pour l'hiver, mais tout était bien encadré ne laissant place à aucun débordement. Grâce à la forêt, la température en été était plutôt fraiche et les chants d'oiseaux et d'autre animaux, était agréable, les rires d'enfant et quelques spectacles présentés chaque nuit étaient attrayants. De bonne humeur, il gravit le chemin qui menait droit vers le manoir qui était agréablement entouré par les feuillages des chênes qui laissaient entrevoir quelques rayons de soleil, l'atmosphère était des plus détendue, le vent passait sous ses cheveux bouclés et caressait tendrement son cou et c'est en sifflotant qu'il commença son dur labeur : poser des sorts des protections des plus puissants autour de sa nouvelle demeure.

Le soir venu, il décida de contacter Albus pour lui faire part de sa candidature pour le poste de Défense contre les forces du mal, il omit de préciser son nom de famille, il savait que l'homme était désespéré et de ce fait, il ne voulait pas trop attirer son attention par cette candidature inespérée. La lettre envoyée, il décida de se prélasser tranquillement. En rentrant se doucher, il se regarda dans le miroir, il avait changé et tout ce qui pouvait le lier à son père physiquement n'était plus. La seule chose qui était restée était ses yeux, comme seule identité, même sa maudite cicatrice avait disparu pendant le voyage.

Il avait un corps svelte et non-squelettique comme c'était le cas auparavant à cause de sa malnutrition causée par ces Moldus qui osaient prétendre être sa famille, quelle bonne blague. Il avait maintenant une taille normale pour quelqu'un de son âge, mais était plus tôt petit face à Lucius, mais lui était un cas à part, car il était tout à fait normal qu'il soit plus grand que la moyenne, car c'était un veela.

Il remarqua que sa peau était pâle, pas d'une pâleur maladive comme avant, mais une pâleur tendre qui faisait ressortir ses grands yeux en amande verts clairs et ses longs cils noir, son visage n'était plus carré, mais de forme ovale qui faisait ressortir ses pommettes et son nez. Tous ses attributs étaient en harmonie avec son visage qui ne portait aucune cicatrice ni autre aucune marque. Il toucha ensuite délicatement ses cheveux bouclés, ils avaient poussés depuis, maintenant ils lui arrivaient à la taille, ses longs cheveux noirs de jais bouclés tombaient en cascade dans son dos lorsqu'il les laissait détachés.

Face à sa pâleur, il y avait ces lèvres pulpeuses en forme de coeur qui paraissaient si rouges par rapport à sa pâleur. Il ressentit une honte profonde en lui.  
\- Je suis sorti comme ça ! C'est de la débauche ! Exprima-t-il avec véhémence et là, il se souvient des regards qui s'étaient posés sur lui à chacune de ses sorties, il en ressentit un profond frisson de dégoût ! Mais quels porcs ! Cria-t-il.  
Lassé de se regarder, il partit prendre un long bain relaxant, et tout naturellement, il pensa de nouveau à Lucius. Il s'était interdit de penser à lui tant un long frisson de désir parcourait le long de son échine et alla droit à une partie bien au sud de son corps. Mais, ici, tout seul, sans personne à qui parler ni à se confier, il laissa libre cours à ses fantasmes.

Il imagina les longs doigts pâles de son futur amant, comme il l'espérait tant, recouvrir son corps, touchant ses tétons roses, embrassant sou cou et mordillant ses lèvres, une main caressant ses fesses et une autre caressant ses attributs masculins doucement, un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, comme il continua à se masturber devant l'image de Lucius avec une de ses mains faisant un va-et-vient entre ses bourses et ses tétons. Et dans un long gémissement, il se libéra en prononçant le nom de Lucius.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0  
Pendant ce temps au Manoir Malfoy.

Narcissa Malfoy se plaignait encore de son enfant qui tardait à venir au monde, au départ, il avait été annoncé pour le mois de juin, mais celui-ci était déjà bien entamé et l'enfant n'était toujours par prêt à sortir. Mais Narcissa en avait assez, elle devenait de plus en plus ronde pour ne pas dire grosse, elle voulait retrouver sa taille fine et délicate. Il n'était pas encore né, mais Narcissa ne pouvait que le haïr en lui rejetant tous les malheurs du monde. De plus, son mari se faisait de plus en plus absent et, depuis quelques jours il était distrait et passait son temps à regarder par la fenêtre, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait que haïr d'autant plus son fils qui l'empêchait de séduire convenablement son beau Lucius ! Et s'il partait voir ailleurs ? Elle ne supportait plus cette situation et si l'enfant ne se décidait pas à sortir, elle allait l'y obliger ! Foi de Malfoy !

0o0o0o0o00o0o

 **Reviews !**

Je vous remercie de tous vos commentaires et j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis sur ce chapitre.

En ce qui concerne Origins je vous mets le résumer ici :

 **Dans une époque où le futur était incertain, les guerres et corruptions s'acharnèrent, les meurtres et les assassinats se perpétuaient comme un doux poison. C'était monnaie courante qu'un jeune Roi mourrait d'une manière des plus suspecte. Les gens s'entre-tuèrent pouvoir et la domination. L'amour aurait-il sa place ? SS/TJ**


End file.
